


欲望遗产

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kidnapping, Liaisons, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: My Lovemaking is My Legacy“他的头颅泡在二氧化碳里，温暖而潮湿，挤在狭窄的薄膜中，他看着那片朦胧中唯一的光圈——那双手撕裂了子宫，托住了无力的头颅，摆弄着生与死的天平。”⚠️如果你是个忠实原作粉+道德卫士，请放过自己饶我一命。⚠️ 伊万多重人格障碍患者，王耀是个m主露中，一点dom&sub微黑三角（指三个人都想物理消灭对方）微量dover仏英仏无差没品，充斥暴力和大量死亡描写有原创配角
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), 仏英仏, 露中, 黑三角 - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. 罪魁祸首

2017年7月20日  
土豆。  
牛肉。  
洋葱。  
每从货架上拿下一个东西，王耀就会在清单上划掉一个单词。在各种条形码里寻找着打折商品，拿着笔和纸，推着购物车，在超市里走走停停。直到看到清单上列出的最后一个东西，酒。  
王耀不怎么出门，也很少一个人来超市，只是因为冰箱已经空得像他的大脑，往里面丢个硬币都能听到一曲哆来咪。  
他走到货架前，拿起一瓶七百毫升的伏特加，看了看价格，谨慎得宛如一个家庭主妇，最终选择了旁边五十毫升的“baby bottle”。  
结账的时候收银员嚼着泡泡糖打量着他，那是非常无礼又熟悉的眼神。  
他知道那是什么意思，这种打量从他成年后就一直困扰着他。低头看了眼身上套着的灰色运动服，脚上踩着芝麻街卡通人物的毛绒拖鞋，他看起来像是有个酒鬼老爹的倒霉不良少年。  
他把那些五颜六色包装过度的商品一股脑扫进结实的塑料购物袋里——上面印着一只蓝色松鼠商标，它的脸被一盒麦片挤得变形。  
什么变态会把松鼠画成蓝的。  
王耀听见背后的收银员扭过头和同事小声议论着什么，他面无表情地提着塑料袋走出自动门，两旁的玩具猴子叫了两声“欢迎光临”。  
他走在回家的路上，途径一个开放式公园，草坪上有几个年轻人在打棒球。于是他坐在长廊上抽着烟，拧开一瓶冰雪碧，一口气喝了大半瓶，等待二氧化碳在胃里翻滚了一小会儿。  
他从塑料袋里掏出快要找不见的酒瓶，想象那小巧的金属瓶盖是某个罪大恶极之人的天灵盖，在清脆的一声“啵”中用槽牙起开了它然后痛快地倒进了雪碧瓶里，就着街边即兴演奏乐队的旋律把那些无色的酒精吞到肚子里去。  
他的身体开始发热，在28度的天气里流了一后背的汗，涤纶布料黏在皮肤上恼得人发疯，他不安地甩了甩腿——在别人穿着短袖T恤的季节里，他仍然捂着长袖长裤。  
每当这个时候他总要把那个俄罗斯人从脑子里拉出来唾骂一通，然后他发现在嘴巴里打转的无声诅咒和现实中的喧闹重合了。  
“喂！死玻璃！帮我们捡一下球！”  
几个少年人不怀好意地凑在一起低语，他们做着下流的手势冲着王耀的方向肆无忌惮地嗤笑。  
操。  
他把烟头按灭在长椅上，掸了掸大腿上的烟灰，抬起屁股弯腰捡起了草地上的棒球，狠狠地掷向人群，摆了一个更猥琐的手势。  
我姘头能把你们的“球”全他妈拧下来。  
王耀晃了晃手里的塑料瓶，听见剩余的液体敲打着瓶壁发出空洞的回响。  
他最终又提着塑料袋上路了，顺手把酒瓶送给了一个在路边靠墙躺着的不知死活的流浪汉。  
他回到那个白色屋顶的房子，路过邻居的漂亮围栏，里面栽着几株招摇的紫罗兰。他无意间往里面望了一眼，恰巧和那只拉布拉多犬对上了眼睛，即使已经搬来这里一个月，给它捡了十几次飞盘，那条狗还是不认识他，他妈的。  
在恼人的狗叫声中，他看了眼空空如也的信箱，然后仿佛像是个贼一样缩手缩脚拧开了自己家的门把手。  
而门内的人正站在鞋柜旁微笑着注视着他，灰金色的发梢下露出一双有些冷漠的紫眼睛。  
“你回来得好早。”王耀干巴巴地打了声招呼。  
“今天没有什么需要我去做的工作…… 你没有告诉我你要出门——你竟然又穿着拖鞋出门？”  
王耀把钥匙甩到唠叨得像个婆娘的男人的鼻子底下，坐在台阶上换鞋。  
钥匙上挂着一只熊猫抱着竹子的钥匙扣，它把那个男人的脸打疼了。王耀幸灾乐祸极了，尽管这个叫伊万·布拉金斯基的人是他的爱人。  
那个钥匙扣是他们第一次也是最后一次一起去游乐园的时候打枪赢来的，准确的说是，王耀自己打枪赢来的。  
因为伊万可没有好脾气等他，但王耀像头牛一样拉不动，着魔一样一定要赢下来那个熊猫钥匙扣。  
最终他在2.5美元一次的游戏摊前花了25美元从满面谄笑的老板手里接过了它，王耀认为打不准的原因主要出在期间伊万对他的性骚扰。伊万一直站在旁边不耐烦地跺着脚，像只不老实的大跳蚤，他拍了一下王耀的屁股，在他耳边低吼：“你他妈在这群男人的眼皮子底下撅着屁股玩了半个多小时玩具枪，就为了一块儿破塑料！”  
当然最后谁也没能帮上王耀，他被这个俄罗斯人揪着衣领扔进厕所隔间里，估计那天整个去游乐场排队上厕所的男人都能听见他被操的声音。  
现在他只要看见大熊猫就能想起呛到喉咙里的空气清新剂的味道。  
伊万对王耀不痛不痒的暴力视而不见，他在所有不值一提的小事上一向是纵容对方的，不熟悉的人都会以为他是个好好先生。  
伊万正被更重要的事困扰着——头痛如魔鬼一般啃噬着他的脑子，酒瘾使他的意识变得模糊不清，他提起地上的塑料袋，贴着墙扶住快要跌倒的身体，挨了一会儿，然后重新站直了身体。  
起初，他的步伐仍然有些踉跄，但很快，他迈开了轻快的步伐，走到冰箱前，哼了几声意义不明的俄语，把埃菲尔铁塔形状的冰箱贴扭正后才打开冰箱门，不耐烦地啧了声嘴，开始一样一样往冷藏里折腾食物。  
“你忘记扔掉便签纸了。”  
王耀跟着他来到客厅，耳朵里听着不太熟悉的俄语，在脑子里慢吞吞地翻译成英文，轻手轻脚地给自己接了一杯自来水。  
“那么，酒呢？”  
王耀放下玻璃杯，杯底和大理石桌面接触发出了清脆的叹息。他凝视着杯中打转的漩涡，明明额头已经渗出冷汗，骨头却兴奋地咯吱作响，在呼出胸中的浊气前，同样用俄语回答了身后人的问题：“喝光了——”  
他没来得及说完的话语尽数被那个结实的、不透明的、印有蓝色松鼠的塑料袋噎回了喉咙里。  
伊万的小臂肌肉隆起，像食肉动物奔跑时的大腿，他勒紧塑料袋的扎口，绞住对方脆弱的脖颈，拖着王耀挣扎的身体迈上楼梯。  
这个过程极其不顺利而恼人，而酒瘾让他变得更加暴躁，于是按着王耀的头在新铺的松绿色墙纸上狠狠撞了两下。塑料阻止了飞溅的血液，变成一滩深色的阴影抹在蓝色松鼠的背后。王耀的反抗变成了一只套在袋子的幼猫，虚弱而不堪一击。  
王耀被丢在柔软的床上，嘴巴上隔着塑料袋绕着一圈厚厚的胶带，封住了最后的氧气，他尝试用手指搅碎它，但毫无用处。  
双手被伊万攫住，他什么都看不见，仅仅从这份力量上猜测到那应该是膝盖在压着他的手臂，很痛，很沉，连反抗的念头一并被压在了身下。  
王耀逐渐冷静下来，甚至有规律地呼吸，周围的声音随着呼吸一起在黑暗中起伏，窸窸窣窣的塑料声不再刺耳，而变成有规律的脉搏。他的头颅泡在二氧化碳里，温暖而潮湿，挤在狭窄的薄膜中，他看着那片朦胧中唯一的光圈——那双手撕裂了子宫，托住了无力的头颅，摆弄着生与死的天平。  
他在窒息而亡的尾声中完成了濒死的射精。  
伊万帮助王耀摆脱了头上的束缚，胶带扯断了几根黑色的长发，连着纠缠在发丝中凝固的血液。他脱下王耀的衣服，露出那具他熟悉迷恋的肉体。  
夕阳掠过王耀的眼睛，折射出古铜金色的光芒，黑发散落在漂亮的脸蛋旁，构成油画里最神秘的色彩，模糊了性别的局限。那具赤裸的身体上布满旧伤疤和新鲜的淤青，没有来得及崩裂的伤口和正在消肿的红瘢。它仍旧美丽，体态优美且无力，血淋淋的伤痕成就了生命的力量，让他不再是一具完美无瑕的尸体。  
那些伤疤不全出自伊万之手，但他仍当得起罪魁祸首，虽然大部分时候是王耀咎由自取。王耀喜欢激怒他、揶揄他，有时候甚至会给那张英俊的脸上来两个响亮的巴掌。即使他知道伊万是个神经病，但他依然会故意把家里的酒喝光、藏起来，看着眼前的人变成另一个魔鬼，追着他的屁股要掐死他，清醒后再用一场糟糕透顶的性爱粉饰到天明。  
“……斯捷潘？”  
“该死的，别在我面前叫他的名字。”  
“有点疼。”  
王耀伸出细瘦的双臂拦住爱人的头颅，吻住柔软温暖的嘴唇，数着毛茸茸的金色睫毛，在交融的呼吸中吐出几声嗔痴的爱语。  
他主动打开双腿，迎合着对方炙热的欲望，那根勃起的阴茎早已渗出透明的液体，挤入他柔软潮湿的肉穴。  
王耀翘着臀部，双腿像两条贪食的蟒蛇，紧缚在伊万的腰上。他的身体随着对方的动作摇晃着，指甲陷入紧实的肌肉里，在那片宽阔的后背上抓出道道红痕。  
他在男人的身下吐出几声高亢的淫语，又被阴茎顶撞得泣声连连，再也说不出完整的话语。  
伊万的手穿过王耀的发丝，吻着那令他喜爱的眉眼和细颈，他的五指勾着对方可人的指头，手心相抵，情欲的宣泄比少女的心思还要细腻。  
窗外闪过车灯，漏进几束月光，两枚无名指上的银色戒指在昏暗的房间里交相辉映，呼唤着彼此。  
在精疲力尽的交媾后，他们像两头困兽依偎着彼此睡去。

王耀再睁开眼睛的时候已经是第二天凌晨，床头的闹钟停在了数字五。身边的人在黑暗中安静地沉睡，健壮的身躯随着呼吸起伏着，即使在睡梦中这个人的身体也笼罩着沉重的压迫感，像条庞大的畜生。  
“我想换张床。”  
王耀目不转睛地凝视着天花板上的蚊子。  
“这张床叫的像只死猪。”  
等了许久，仍然没有人回应他，他感到一丝不妙，尽管他已经预感到了结果，但仍然抱有幻想，颇有点自我陶醉的悲壮。  
他没有理会身体各处的痛苦，猛地起身，揪着灰金色的头发，从柔软的枕头里捞起那颗沉重的头颅，强迫那双紫色的眼睛与他对视。  
然后他听到了一声清晰的犬吠从那个人的喉咙里滚出。  
操。

*可公开的信息：  
王耀与伊万都是美国籍。  
小王脾气不太好，伊万能忍就忍，忍不了就操一顿。  
伊万是多重人格障碍患者。  
第一人格是斯捷潘，一般只在犯酒瘾和醉酒后出现，所以出现的时间很短，是没有感情绝对暴力的人格，并不爱王耀，他不爱任何人。只会说俄语，会挥舞拳头掩饰双手的痉挛，有非常严重的强迫症。  
第二人格是一条狗。只会汪汪叫的狗。名字叫“洛斯”，俄语里的“鲑鱼”。只会在斯捷潘给所爱的人造成无可挽回的痛苦后因为愧疚出现，所以出现的频率极低。翻译过来就是伊万一般不怎么愧疚，因为主人格也不是什么好东西。  
伊万与斯捷潘互相憎恶，所以彼此不交流，记忆不共享。


	2. 鲑鱼

第一次接到爱德华·冯·波克的电话是在伊万忙着刷墙纸时，那个过分谨慎和低沉的声音顺着电流钻入王耀的耳朵里。  
“你是谁？”  
“小白脸。”  
“……老板呢？”一个聪明的男人永远知道哪些声音不必理会。  
“在搞装修。”王耀有些无聊地嚼着口香糖，嘴里黏糊糊地吹着泡泡，所以说话的声音听起来十分含糊。  
“我是爱德华，原订单的金属漆没货了，对方要换牌子，下午两点前到店里。祝您今天愉快，再见。”  
对方说完就挂断了电话，甚至没给王耀留一秒道别的空隙。  
那一次的通话双方都没有留下什么好印象，而这一次，王耀盯着来电人的名字，他预感也好不到哪去。   
王耀在接通电话后并没有主动说话，于是对面的人也仿佛感知到了什么，迟疑着没有开口。  
“……老板呢？”  
王耀沉默着，看了一眼正在餐桌旁边的空地上用狗盆吃饭的人，恼火地走到跟前，一脚踢翻了他的狗盆，食物撒了一地。  
他把电话冲着伊万的方向举了过去，然后爱德华从听筒里听见了一串愤怒的狗叫。  
这次爱德华直接挂断了电话。  
大多数人可能很难想象一个人会像一条狗，因为对于人类来说手脚并用跪在地上行走会显得十分滑稽且不堪。  
但伊万，噢不，是洛斯，它就是一条彻头彻尾的狗。  
它走得慢且优雅，喜欢在你的裤脚边蹭头撒娇，那双紫眼睛里丢弃了人性的复杂，揉碎了一些单纯的善意和温良，留给你最真挚的信任与陪伴。它永远是你最忠诚的洛斯。  
但王耀不喜欢它，这意味着他得照顾它，做全部的家务，有时候甚至还要阻止对方发情。  
开什么玩笑，就算外表是人类他也不会和一条狗做爱。  
哪怕只是短短的十几个小时，王耀觉得他已经要死了。  
他是个无用之人。  
他的双手永远没有那么灵活有力，可以像伊万一样轻松举起沉重的东西，甚至拧干一块正方形的抹布。走路也有些不便，这就是为什么他不喜欢出门。  
全身的骨头一到下雨天就会疼得在身体里嚎叫，恼得他恨不得把它们全部抽出来打碎烧成灰。  
起初，王耀并没有发现伊万的身体里潜藏着其他人格，因为他们有些相似，甚至不太好分辨。

2015年7月3日  
作为成年人时，王耀和他相识过程并不怎么样，比宿醉的呕吐物还要糟糕。  
王耀站在酒吧的后巷里醒酒，他在冷风里缩起手脚，对着地上的水洼发呆。他是个酒保，但调酒的味道糟糕至极，之所以还能在酒吧里工作，只是因为客人们喜欢他漂亮年轻的脸蛋儿，代价是经常有陌生人试图灌醉他，在别有用心的目光中咬着牙撑住自己摇摇欲坠的身体。  
身后响起粗暴的开门声吓得他打了个颤。  
酒吧后门里跌跌撞撞地跑出来一个酒鬼——他有一头浅金色的头发，在月光下白得像幽灵，脚底碾着砂石，在暗巷中发出令人不安的声音，高壮的身躯把月光都吞了进了影子里，他捏着结实的拳头大步走向王耀，无礼又令人害怕。  
“先生……”  
王耀即使到了很久之后，都没在这个男人面前说过完整的一句话。  
他被凌烈的拳头揍倒在地上，鼻血顺着干涩的嘴唇流到下巴上，汇成一滴滴浓稠的血浆钻入泥土中消失不见了。  
“Не повезло тебе, коротышка.”  
（算你倒霉，小鬼。）  
男人越过他倒地不起的身体，念着意义不明的话语，向巷子深处走去。  
熟悉的声音钻入王耀的耳朵里，大脑里出现了在午夜徘徊无数次的记忆。手心里冒出涔涔冷汗，那些阴暗的念头搅得他心烦意乱。  
我学了三年俄语，就为了记住你的一句脏话。  
“请等等！”  
王耀拉住陌生人的裤脚，那人的半张脸隐匿在厚重的围巾下，只露出一双暗紫色的眼睛自夜空向下斜睨着他狼狈的身躯。  
“告诉我你的名字！имя！”  
“Отпусти свою руку, Сука.”  
（松开你的手，臭婊子。）  
不耐烦地啧舌，男人从无力的手中轻松地拉回了衣角，顺便用脚尖把王耀胸前歪斜的蝴蝶结踢平，留给对方一个冷漠的背影。  
妈的。  
王耀迅速爬起，从垃圾桶里抽出个破酒瓶，双手握紧细窄的瓶口，冲着那颗金色的头颅狠狠砸下去。  
他的力量不足以砸碎酒瓶，但还是让那个倒霉蛋趔趄着附身跪倒在地上。  
“操！”  
男人捂住自己渗出血丝的后脑，他蜷缩着身体，口中含糊不清地呜咽了几声，摇摇晃晃站起了身，眼睛里挤出一两滴没有感情的眼泪，迷茫地望着王耀。  
“我们在打架吗？”  
王耀盯着那个男人，扔掉手中的酒瓶，砸在地上叮当响，他搓了搓双手，抹了下鼻血，笑得可人。  
“在他妈的做爱！现在，告诉我你的名字，臭毛子。”  
如果有人问起，王耀愿意解释为——爱神像鬼一样从地里破土而出，给了他当头一棒，如遭雷击。  
在第二天清晨，受害人和犯罪人没有出现在警察局，而是教堂。  
他们申请了结婚执照，甚至还照了一张相片——惨白的相框框死了他们，没有虚情假意的笑容和拥抱，像正准备进监狱的流氓头子，两张面无表情的脸上还挂着青紫色的淤痕，偏偏头又靠得很近，连发梢都要缠在一起。

那个时候王耀还没有意识到那个人不是伊万，如果他知道，就会和那个人在小巷子里拼个你死我活，而不是吻着伊万，像个女人一样轻易许下了“我永远不会离开你”的魔咒。  
瞧他给自己惹了什么大麻烦。  
王耀去看信箱时忘记关门，洛斯溜出了门，追着他的屁股后面跑。  
隔壁的拉布拉多犬在院子里自己和自己玩着飞盘，不得不说真是聪明极了，他很想和它的主人学学驯狗。  
飞盘第二十次飞进了王耀的草坪上，他正试图从洛斯的嘴里抢走它还给那只可怜的拉布拉多。  
“洛斯！他妈的，松开嘴巴！邻居看到了我是要他妈的坐牢的！该死！”  
洛斯露出银色的犬齿，紧紧叼着飞盘，像条狗一样蹲坐在地上，嘴里发出呜呜的威胁声。  
“好吧，给你买个飞盘！新的！比这个还大！”  
洛斯不情不愿地松了嘴，王耀终于得以拿到那个已经被狗啃烂的飞盘，上面还沾着人类的唾液，变成这个飞盘上闪闪发亮的变态勋章。  
王耀想死。  
但洛斯真的很喜欢王耀。  
卧室角落里有个大纸箱子，上面用铅笔歪歪扭扭写着它的名字，里面堆满了狗骨头和奇怪的性玩具，还有被叼进去的袜子和王耀的内裤。  
他把飞盘扔回了隔壁院子里，然后听见对面传来了不满的狗吠声——一定是因为那上面沾满了洛斯的气味。  
王耀在它张嘴嚎叫企图与拉布拉多犬吵架前把对方拖进了屋子里。  
对此，布拉金斯基先生知道自己身体里有条狗。每次变回主人格的时候，都会沉默很久。

*可公开的信息：  
爱德华是一个把谨慎刻进DNA里的男人，也是车行里唯一一个知道真相且并不害怕伊万的人。  
王耀很久之前就见过伊万，他比对方小三岁。


	3. 伯爵先生

2017年8月10日

-［嘴里长了泡泡，有点疼，这是什么？］  
-［照片。］  
-［Photo］  
-［那是溃疡，蠢货。］

距离王耀异想天开，在餐桌上与伊万提了想要上学的想法已经过去了一个月，现在他正坐在大学的教室里作为一名旁听生，与伊万发短信调情。  
王耀不是个坏学生，相反，他很认真，这是一节慕名而来的公开课。只是演讲台上的老师有个亮眼的秃脑袋，晃得他有些分神。

-［你为什么不能好好上课？］  
-［你也没有好好工作。］  
-［是谁给你交的学费？你这个没良心的娼妇。］  
-［我的屁股，先生:) ］

这时，后门“吱”的一声，挤进来一个人。  
其实来人的动静很小，只是王耀离门很近，听得一清二楚。他侧头瞟了一眼那个人，是个非常显眼的青年。  
他高大，俊朗，金发碧眼，戴了一副文绉绉的眼镜，把这副粗野的皮囊掩饰得像个腼腆的大男孩。他环顾了一圈，然后定睛瞧了一眼王耀的方向，快步走了过来。  
“嗨，我见过你！”他弯着腰，试图缩小他的块头，凑到王耀的脑袋边儿，小声嘀咕着，“这节课人好多。”  
陌生人坐到了王耀旁边的台阶上，一点也不拘谨地笑了笑，做起了自我介绍，“我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。你呢？”  
“王耀。”  
“那么，我叫你耀，应该没问题吧。”阿尔冲着王耀无名指上的戒指挤眉弄眼了好半天，王耀连一个表情都没有施舍给他。  
下课之后，阿尔这个人还缠在王耀身后，叽叽喳喳说个不停。  
“不是要发表小报告吗，和我一起来完成吧。”阿尔发出了热心的邀请。  
“啊，不要，而且我只是个旁听生而已，做不做也没人会关心吧。”  
“别这么说，唉，说起来我比你还要小几岁吧，应该。你都结婚了？是和谁？姑娘吗？”  
“谁派你来的？社工吗？调查我是不是骗美国绿卡？”王耀回敬了三个疑问句。  
阿尔苦恼地抓了抓头，他们一起走出大门下了台阶，草坪上聚集着很多年轻人，有人试图给他们发奇怪的宣传单，王耀一概拒绝了。  
路边停着一辆凯迪拉克，不是高端系列，但明显经过了一些改装，像匹野马安静地停驻在马路边休憩。  
王耀拉开了副驾驶的门，和伊万打了个招呼，问他晚上想吃什么，顺便系上了安全带。  
这时，后门也被拉开了，坐进来一个人。  
伊万皱着眉扭过头，看着那个块头不小的美国人矮身挤入了座位里，四处打量了一番内饰，满意地点点头。  
“你他妈谁？”  
“嗨。”  
“滚出去。”  
阿尔扭了扭屁股，调整了一个更舒服的姿势，把背包扔到旁边的座位，然后给自己扣上了安全带，冲着伊万不高兴的脸报出了自己的住址，最后十分有礼貌的道了声谢。  
“啊，等等，原来你就是那条拉布拉多的主人？”王耀从后视镜里扭过头来，有些好奇地重新打量起阿尔，顺手拍了一巴掌伊万的后脑勺。  
这匹黑马在主人骂骂咧咧的声音里启动了，拖着一串尾气排放的声音上了主路。  
“你怎么知道我有条拉布拉多？”  
“我偶尔会陪它扔飞盘。”  
阿尔像是恍然大悟般，爽朗地笑起来，蓝眼睛眯得像条快乐的大狗。  
“原来你就是我的邻居！我不怎么回家，好在我的狗很聪明，它叫埃德蒙。”  
“教我驯狗吧。”  
“你也养狗了？”  
“那倒没有。”  
阿尔有些困惑，不过什么都没有说，而是把视线转到了伊万的身上——很英俊的一个男人，可惜是个阴郁内敛的人，但无论怎么看都看不出来哪里像条狗。  
“和我一起写报告吧！研究对象我已经想好了，基督山伯爵！”  
王耀翻了个白眼，他从后视镜里望着对方，“你不觉得有点老套吗？你喜欢欧洲文学？”  
“是啊，为什么不呢！谁还没有点欧洲情结呢，小时候我经常想象自己是个什么国王，或是个宫廷里的贵族男爵，没想到长大了之后却在还学贷，还打了两份工，哈哈哈。”阿尔晃了晃金色的脑袋，“你小时候在干嘛？”  
“在维也纳弹钢琴。”  
“真的吗？”  
“假的。”  
阿尔兀自叹息了一声，觉得王耀真是一个十分恶劣的人，想到要和这样的人做朋友，忍不住替自己难过起来，“你和他的性格都这么差，是怎么在一起的呢。”  
伊万狠狠踩了一脚刹车，车屁股差点甩上便道。  
“下车。”  
王耀解开了安全带，拿着自己的书先下了车，阿尔紧随其后。他们一起目送着伊万把车开进了车库，然后各自回到了房子前。  
“耀！”  
阿尔隔着围栏叫住了那个漂亮的男人。  
“你为什么要在夏天捂着长袖。”  
王耀走了几步，靠近了齐腰的栅栏，扑面而来的紫罗兰气味让他深深吸了一口气。  
“我觉得你不是个傻子，别再胡言乱语，”王耀扬起头，嘴唇凑近阿尔的鼻尖底下，衣领的缝隙里露出青紫的掐痕，“还是说，你想脱掉我的衣服亲眼看看它们？”  
王耀退开了一个安全的距离，没有再理会愣在原地的阿尔。  
他路过信箱，发现里面终于不再铺满灰尘，用手指夹出了几封信，却失望地发现都是广告和账单。他把它们在手心里捏成皱巴巴的一团，随意揣进了口袋里。  
他掏出钥匙，熊猫钥匙扣发出一声短促的急呼，拧开了家的大门。  
大门上悬挂的吊铃像模像样地叫了几声，在大门闭合后也静悄悄地闭上了嘴。  
他脱掉了新买的帆布鞋，屈腿拽掉了脚上的白袜，光着脚踩上冰凉的地板，舒服地喟叹了一声，两条小腿的后面有两排六孔的金属环，一直延伸到跟腱的上方，每个孔里穿着黑色的细长蕾丝，尾部扎成绮丽的蝴蝶结飘在形状美丽的足上。  
然后他开始一件件脱掉自己的衣服，先是拉掉套头的长袖T恤，衣领顺走了头绳，黑发散漫地垂落在胸前，他没有在意。  
走到楼梯口的时候，他褪下了长裤，越过缩成一团的衣服，踩上第一级台阶，在心里默数着数字，在踩上第十一层台阶的时候，他脱掉了白色的四角内裤。  
他浑身赤裸，带着满身丑陋的伤痕走到卧室门口的时候，那个男人正背对着他在窗前抽烟，当听到他小猫一样的脚步声时转过了头，后腰靠在窗台上逆着光注视他。  
可能即使有一天伊万死去，他也依然会记得这个男人。  
记得他漂亮又少见的紫眼睛，白金色的头发，线条优美的后腰，散发着柑橘与龙诞香的手腕，夹烟的手指和吐出烟雾的嘴唇。  
记得他爱他，和他恨他时的模样。  
王耀走到男人的面前，偎进了对方的怀抱里，然而却没能讨得一个温柔的亲吻。  
他知道男人生气了。  
他吻着伊万的嘴角，双手抚摸着细腻的凡立丁布料，缓缓跪在地上，抬头仰望着那张模糊的脸，霞光融进他的眼睛里，灼得他眯起了眼皮。  
王耀拉开对方的裤链，将侧脸贴在半勃的性器上，舌尖顺着鼓起的血管舔弄着充血的龟头，吞下那根狰狞的欲望。他用尽口舌的力量，任它侵犯着柔软的喉咙，只是为了取悦男人一个怜悯的抚摸。  
夕阳沉到地平线下再也不回头。  
伊万捉住了王耀的手腕，捏在掌心里摩挲了一会儿，然后将还在微弱燃烧的烟蒂按灭在干净的皮肤上，皮肉在空气中安静地灼烧，他在爱人颤抖着的哭泣和干呕中达到高潮。  
王耀咽下了腥涩的精液，眼泪短暂地模糊了视线，身体的痛苦令他的大脑无比清醒，但它所带来的快感却把他送入深渊。  
“我说过的，”伊万拉好裤链，整理了一下衣褶，抬手拉上了百叶窗，“我告诉过你……”  
之后伊万的话语逐渐变得混乱，英语中塞进了几个俄文单词，语速也变得更快，最后则完全变成了他的母语，每一次弹舌都吐出浓浓的恶意。  
“Никто не может меня бросить.”  
（没有人能离开我。）

地上铺满玻璃的碎片，一路延伸到卫生间门口的地毯上，它们汇聚在一起，变成任人轻贱的玫瑰花瓣。  
王耀被按进浴池的冷水中，肺里呛入了自己的血液，他不确定这次的动静有没有被“好心”的邻居听到。  
十分钟后，警笛似协奏曲中小提琴的惊弦，划破了街道上的宁静，收到无线电报告的警察敲响了大门。

*胡言乱语：人皮扣是我的xp，我私心把它塞了进去。俄语也是我的xp，所以我总会写伊万说俄语。  
最后不是斯捷潘，是伊万，因为他们很相似，所以王耀一开始并没有分清他们是两个人，鲑鱼是伊万仅存的良心【。


	4. 灵丹妙药

“我本以为你是个完美受害者，”身穿便服的警官正吃着三明治，空盒子旁边堆着一叠档案，“但我现在怀疑你别有用心。”  
王耀坐在桌子对面，他盯着对方手里的食物，嘴巴里开始疯狂分泌唾液。饿着肚子被叫去警察局，他很难在食物面前保持人类的尊严。  
“你是个可怜的家伙，你的家人一直在找你，你不打算联系他们吗？”警官已经吃完了最后一角三明治，他抹了抹嘴角的面包渣，把桌子上的垃圾扫到了旁边的垃圾桶里。  
王耀的视线跟着那团粘着食物残渣的纸屑移动到垃圾桶里，最后又转移到了那张散漫的脸上。  
“你的沉默将被视为包庇，”警官的手里攥着一支圆珠笔，拇指反复按了几次弹簧，发出恼人的咯哒声，“我再问一次，你仍然坚持不做笔录吗？”  
“是的，先生，”王耀开口说话后停顿了好一会儿，嘴角的淤青疼得他无法矫正自己的口型，声音像蚊子一样嗡嗡着，“我只想快点从这里出去，好吃上一顿像样的晚餐。”  
“为什么？”警官逐渐变得咄咄逼人。  
“因为我饿了。”  
“为什么不做笔录？”警官似乎没有指望能够听到他的答案，紧接着做出了推断，“因为再做一次笔录，这个人就又要进监狱了对吗？”  
“我对我男朋友的过去一无所知。”王耀的神情没有一丝变化，他对警官嘴里说出的话语没有半点兴趣，“您瞧吧，这就是个发生在不合理时间的尴尬误会，我们的性生活确实激烈了一些，但我想这并不构成任何犯罪，唉，况且我真的很饿，我想我也不是犯人，那么我有权利离开这个鬼地方，辛苦了先生，再见。”  
“你不想活了吗？”  
“请记得尽快释放他，我不能让他等太久，他的脾气可不太好。”  
王耀穿好身上的外套，慢慢磨蹭着双脚，走到警局门口。如果不是头顶悬挂着星条旗，来来往往都是胸前别着警徽的条子，他真想从过路老头儿的手里抢个拐杖来使。  
他倚着栏杆出了会儿神，路灯亮起，街上行人的脚步也变得更加匆忙，只有他被时间困在表盘里的一格，停滞不前。  
“你想吃什么？”伊万从台阶上走下来，挡在王耀面前蹲下了身体，他偏过头，留意着对方的动作。  
“Пельмени.”  
（饺子。）  
王耀慢吞吞地爬上了伊万的后背，环住对方的脖子，把身体的重要压了上去。  
伊万背着王耀走过了一个街区，二人都没有说话。  
“你没有想说的吗？”  
“……幸好你现在不是一条狗。”  
“……你下来。”  
“你不能把我丢在这！”王耀抡起了拳头，给了伊万一个结实的痛吻。  
“我他妈只是想休息会儿！”  
于是王耀又慢吞吞地从对方的后背上爬了下来，他倚着伊万的身体，活脱脱一堆没骨头的懒肉。他把脸埋进宽阔的胸膛，说话的声音像闷在罐头里的软糖。   
“你明天得送我去学校。”  
伊万没有说好和不好，他抱住王耀的肩膀，吻了吻他的额角。

第二天早上醒来发现自己身边是条狗的王耀发了很大的脾气，他差点扒掉对方的狗皮。  
洛斯不明白发生了什么，躲在墙角里低声呜呜，王耀冷笑着骂它是狗屎。  
他打电话叫来了爱德华，又从伊万的皮夹里抽走了所有现金和一张信用卡。  
爱德华赶来时面露苦色，他坚称这种男保姆的工作并不适合他。直到手心里压上抵得上半个月工资的重量，在本杰明·富兰克林的注视下，他屈辱地同意了。  
王耀不得不打车去学校，忍受了一路喜欢聊天的司机先生。   
学校里满是年轻人，充斥着愚蠢的荷尔蒙，凭借着父亲给他的“假”文凭，他好歹也能混进这种地方。  
哈利路亚。  
进入教室后，不出意料地碰到了阿尔弗雷德——他今天套了一件蓝色连帽衫，胸前印着彩色的星条旗，领口的绳子则系上了一个可爱的蝴蝶结。  
“你该不会要往我的书包里塞告白信了吧，跟踪狂先生。”王耀把书包放在阿尔的旁边，与他隔了一个座位坐下。  
“请叫我‘英雄’，露易丝·莱恩小姐。”阿尔举起一只手，将食指和中指并拢，屈起剩余的手指，在额头处做了一个敬礼的姿势。  
“为什么多管闲事？”王耀并不买账，抱起手臂，眯着眼睛瞪他，“算了，你有车吗？”  
“没有。”  
王耀失望地撇了撇嘴，“下课之后和我去个地方。”

这里是市中心最大的商业街，五光十色的广告牌陈列在楼与楼的缝隙里，街上挤满了行人和车辆，小巷深处闪烁着暧昧的霓虹。  
王耀带阿尔去了自己想吃很久的寿司店，这是一家由日本人经营的小店，但它的价格比它的招牌看起来昂贵得多。  
“我不是很常吃这种东西，我还是更喜欢可乐和汉堡。”阿尔狼狈地用叉子戳着一块手握，上面的鱼籽散落在盘子上，变得让人毫无食欲。  
“谁能救救你那根可怜的舌头。”王耀揶揄着他，但还是给他递了菜单，“右下角的炸猪排饭也许更适合你。”  
“难道和你做朋友的代价就是要学会用筷子吗？”  
王耀的嘴巴微张，漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，他的脸上写满惊奇，“朋友？我们什么时候是朋友？”  
“我觉得我们会合得来。”  
王耀笑了一会儿，才想起来说话，“不，我觉得，你和伊万更适合做朋友。”  
阿尔有点沮丧，连眼尾也垂了下来，如果他有条狗尾巴，现在应该已经掉在地上一动不动了。  
“我们很像。”  
“你又不了解我。”  
“不，我，”阿尔停顿了几秒，他深吸了一口气，像是终于准备好讲一段冗长的故事，“我是个幸存者。”  
王耀沉默地听着，手里搓弄着一张纸巾，半晌，他停止了动作，“很遗憾，我可不是，我是个不小心活下来的人。但是我不介意听听你准备好的长篇大论。”

2009年3月24日  
12岁的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯还在看杂志上连载的超能英雄的漫画，他永远记得那一年的“世界最佳拍档”有一格让他羡慕很久的男女主拥抱在一起的画面。  
他的父亲有一份非常不错的工作，而母亲则是一位美丽的全职主妇，他们三口人住在漂亮的三层小洋楼里，有一大片修建整齐的草坪和花园，有独立车库和一辆崭新的雪弗兰。他们是最典型的美国家庭。  
但是他知道他的父亲既不是什么好好先生，他的母亲也不再是个单纯的花瓶。  
从很久以前，琼斯先生总是会找各种理由不再回家，时间一久，后来索性干脆连理由都没有，只有当阿尔拿着奖状和拉起小提琴的时候，父亲才会舍得挤出一两个笑容摸摸他的头顶。  
他的母亲是个除了松饼其他什么都做不好的女人。但这显然不是父亲出轨的理由。  
偶尔他会在卫生间的地板上看见躺着几个用过的避孕套，而下水道里堵着黑色的长发。显然这个家里没有任何人是黑头发。他无从猜想那是从何而来，上面又粘着怎样的精液。  
后来那辆雪弗兰因为下雨坏在了半路，父亲找拖车公司送回了家里，他只给母亲打了一个简短的电话，嘱咐她说叫了老朋友修车店里的员工上门去修理，然后就挂了电话，如往常一样在不知道的地方度过了又一个周末。  
之后，在那年初春，母亲把院子里的玫瑰花全部挖了出来，地上躺满了花的生殖器，散落在泥地里变成腐烂的尸体，成为了新栽种的紫罗兰的肥料。  
她不再拘泥于沾满油渍的围裙，还去烫了年轻人的发型，修剪整齐的指甲上涂着樱桃色的指甲油，会在谁都不在的家里幽会她的秘密情人。

“父亲后来察觉到了她的异常，他骂我的母亲是个不要脸的婊子，在一个雨夜怒气冲冲地挂断了电话。”阿尔的嘴巴里嚼着炸猪排，嘴唇上残留着一点褐色的酱料，“那天晚上，我坐在楼梯上，看见她把他杀了，用一把这么长的餐刀，捅了三次。”  
阿尔两手比划了一个长度，模拟着拿刀的样子，对着空气挥了挥。  
“然后呢？”王耀抽了一张餐巾纸，帮他擦干净了嘴角。  
“然后她进了监狱，偶尔我会去看望她，她没有被判死刑，她是我的母亲，我不能让她死在监狱里。我得到了一笔遗产，被祖母收养，但显然，她恨我——我长得和我母亲很像，所以我一成年就逃了出来，带着一笔钱，买了你家旁边的那栋房子，剩余的钱则用来还学贷。”  
“你打工的地方在哪里？”  
“离家不远的便利店。”  
“主街后面的商业区？”  
“是的。”  
“伊万也在那附近工作，也许有空他可以接你下班。”  
“不！请别！我可不喜欢他，甜心，谢谢你的好意。”  
王耀没有再聊下去的意思，他调整了一个随时准备起身的坐姿，向服务员递上了一张信用卡。  
“哦对了，去学校的路上取了点现金，拿去还贷款吧。”  
钞票拍在阿尔面前的桌子上，发出了不小的动静，他缩起了身子，瞪着蓝汪汪的眼睛，像一条吓坏的小狗。

*碎碎念：散财童子·王。  
王耀对阿尔是母爱（不。  
阿尔像个小白脸，好好笑。  
灵丹妙药指金钱的力量。


	5. 幸运儿

2007年8月10日  
哆，来，咪。  
这是构成王耀童年的全部声音。  
他的家族是个音乐世家，黄皮肤的他们在西洋乐器的世界中名扬四海本就不是一件容易的事。尽管全家都搬进了有名的别墅区，但他仍然住在老宅的阁楼里，因为那里有一架母亲生前留下的钢琴，那是属于他的宝藏。  
他有一对龙凤胎弟弟和妹妹，男孩的名字是Leon，女孩则是May，不过王耀更喜欢管他们叫龙和梅。那是继母的孩子们。  
虽然这个家庭里并没有上演着辛德瑞拉的剧本，但是王耀难免会被嫉妒。  
他是个钢琴天才。  
王耀还很年轻，他只有12岁，在音乐的造诣上尚且称不上是传奇，但已经是同龄人中无法复制的标杆。  
他的父亲即使再婚后，也依然对这个儿子百依百顺。王耀因此才能够继续留着这架钢琴，守着这座老宅。  
龙和梅与他并不亲近，或许是从小继母对他们的教育十分严格，并明令禁止与王耀在一起玩的原因。他们童年的大部分时间都与音乐作伴，也没有时间去考虑其他人的感受。  
那年夏天，他难得和家人聚在一起，享受一次还算温馨的家庭聚会。  
父亲在漫长的巡演后回归了家庭，给他们带来了很多礼物，他挑了一只大熊猫玩偶，圆滚滚的，手里举着竹子，很可爱。  
王耀牵着8岁弟弟的手，龙的另一只手则牵着一只红色的氢气球，两个人的掌心里都藏着薄薄的茧。他们正从游乐园的路上回家。夏天的傍晚十分潮热，走过一家德式烤肉店，肉与调料的香味在热火中飘散出来，他难过地吞了口水。   
王耀非常喜欢吃各种美食，而且很容易长胖，一向随和的父亲唯有这些条件不会答应他，冲他吼，没人会愿意为了一个胖子挤在钢琴凳上付昂贵的门票。父亲经常拉着他的手，把他还没发育好但已经十分纤长的十指握在掌心里，语重心长地对他说，哪怕命没了，也要珍惜自己的身体，尤其是这双手，它们和你的母亲一样美丽。  
“哥哥，我想吃冰淇淋。”  
龙的声音很好听，是小孩子独有的单薄但透亮的嗓音。  
王耀随着龙的目光望去，看到了一辆由小房车改造的冰淇淋车，背对着他们停在马路对面，上面挂着五颜六色的招牌，还有很多可爱的毛绒玩具。  
“你在这里等一下。”  
龙目送着王耀过了马路，绕过车身，走到他看不到的背面。  
然后冰淇淋车启动开走了，他的哥哥也不见了。  
龙站在原地等了很久，然后浑浑噩噩地走回了家。直到吃晚饭的时候他的手心里还紧攥着氢气球，听到有人问他：“哥哥呢？”  
他回道：“去买冰淇淋了。”

“阿方索，你疯了吗？”  
“闭嘴蠢女人，这可是个小少爷，你瞧，这里面至少有他妈两千美元，还有五张卡，他妈的！”  
“不行，卡不能动，只能用现金，白痴！”  
王耀的额角还在渗血，他被随意丢在房车卧室里的角落，耳鸣让他对周围的声音不甚敏感，只有对未知的恐惧令他难以忍受。  
他记得他去给弟弟买冰淇淋，最后被一个棕色皮肤的人拉上了这辆车里。  
“啊，你醒了，宝贝。”  
“嗨。”穿着粉色吊带裙的女人冲着他打了声招呼，她的眼睛周围垂着沉重的黑眼圈，精神状态很差，头发乱糟糟的铺在肩膀上，细瘦的胳膊上有好几个还在肿胀的青紫色的针眼。  
“艾琳，把地上血擦干净，不要让我妈发现。”  
阿方索是从他妈那里偷来的冰淇淋车，这是他和他妈妈唯一的谋生工具，他可不想把一切都毁了，尽管他是个不学无术还惹上毒品的混球。  
“这是哪？能不能放我回家……钱都给你们，我也不会说出去的。”  
王耀忍住想哭的欲望，他尚且镇静地尝试与那两个人沟通。  
艾琳与阿方索互相对视了一眼，他们不是穷凶极恶的坏人，但也不是什么善良的未成年人。  
男人走到王耀面前，抽了他几个巴掌，没有用很大的力道，却是最好的羞辱。  
“等到天快亮就把你丢在垃圾桶里，别急，但是现在我们还想和你一起玩。”  
王耀无法控制自己灼热的眼泪，从眼眶里滚出，砸在肮脏的地板上，廉价而软弱。  
“诶，别哭啊，操。”  
艾琳凑过来，把他的手机递给他，“给你最后一次机会，打个电话给你父母，说你在朋友家里过夜，让他们别担心，怎么样？”  
王耀的视线在手机和女人的脸上徘徊了几次，他的大脑在拼命地思考，最后带着恨意低声喊出，“我不。”  
阿方索不耐烦地抢过那款今年最新出的智能手机，把手机卡抽出来折成两半儿，十分自然地揣进了自己的口袋里，“别管他了，小孩子真他妈麻烦。”  
其实他们也都没比王耀大很多，只不过已经不在学校里上学，自认为是个半吊子社会人，端起了成年人的拳头在巷子里打架抽烟。  
“给我一片那个，快点。”  
“你吸傻了吧，你他妈刚刚打了一针！”  
艾琳起身顺着床单底下摸过去，撅着屁股露出红色的蕾丝内裤，一直摸到了枕头底下，抽出来一个透明包装的小袋子，里面装满了白色的药片。  
“别这么小气，也给我们的小少爷来点，看在他送给我们这么多钱的份上。”  
艾琳扭着屁股，头顶扎着两个羊角辫也跟着晃了晃，她捏着王耀的鼻子揪起那张年幼的脸蛋儿，趁着对方张嘴的瞬间扔了两片“糖果”进去，又用矿泉水瓶灌了几口水。  
王耀被迫吞进了很多液体，他慌忙从对方的手里挣脱出来，在地上佝偻着腰干呕，除了几滩口水什么都没能吐出来。他试图用手指去抠自己的喉咙，却被阿方索一拳揍倒在地上。  
他的身体开始发热，视线变得模糊不清，天花板上出现了几道霓虹一样的光线，耳边响起陌生的雷鬼音乐，鼓点顺着血管流入心脏，与脉搏融为一体在身体里跳动着。  
“算了，他没准一会儿就会像条小狗一样来找我们玩了。”  
艾琳抱着阿方索的肩膀，纵情亲吻着，他们的下半身紧紧贴在一起相互摸索着，连衣裙和内裤散落在地上，他们倒在床上做爱，昏暗的卧室里只有电视里的画面还在闪着沉默的冷光。  
王耀倒在地板上，侧头看着在床上交缠在一起的肉体。男人的喘息声和女人的呓语钻入他的耳朵里，他知道那里发生着什么，但拒绝用大脑去想象那个画面，他早已自身难保。  
大脑里出现了不曾拥有的快感，不同于年轻的身体躲在被窝里偷偷发泄的欲望，那是冲击着他全部廉耻所带来的灭顶灾难。他还未发育完全的性器尚未勃起，却已经有了排泄的欲望，他的理智裂成细小的碎片，在大脑里搅拌着，变成有着玻璃渣的奶昔，他恶心地想吐，却没办法拒绝那小小的药片所带来的安逸和快乐。  
冒着冷汗，他撑起自己的身体想要逃跑，却被人一脚踹在地上。  
一个被精液淋湿的避孕套甩到他的脸上，掉在地上。  
“他长得可真漂亮。”  
“你他妈在想什么，你想坐牢吗？”艾琳有些不高兴，一半是对男人的愚蠢而感到愤怒，另一半则是出于她自己也不愿意承认的嫉妒。  
阿方索没有穿衣服，他的胯下还举着半勃的性器，站在王耀的上方盯了会儿，最后还是走到了艾琳的身边。  
交欢的声音一直折磨着王耀直到后半夜，那两个人最终在药物的作用下睡去。  
王耀从地上爬起，脱掉自己的鞋子，手脚并用爬到车门前，蹑手蹑脚搬来一个矮凳，爬上窄小的顶窗，他成功翻到窗外落在地上时摔疼了手腕，不安和痛苦鞭笞着他的神经，他隔着袖子咬着手臂防止自己的尖叫溢出喉咙，闷声哭泣。  
恍惚间他似乎听到了房车里骂街的声音，于是他捂着自己的手腕在深夜的大街小巷里狂奔。他不知道身后有没有人在追他，他不敢回头，但他可以听到有人在他的身后大呼小叫着什么。街上只有流浪汉和一些游手好闲的人注视着他不要命地奔跑。  
他跑到一条巷子里，却发现这里已经是死路一条。   
他回头看着路灯闪烁的巷口，那里有只黑色的大狗正冲着他歇斯底里地大叫着。  
他害怕极了，惊慌地环顾着四周，他抬头看见了被锈红的安全梯，三四楼高的地方站着一个模糊的人影在黑暗里抽着烟。  
“求求你，救救我！”  
恐惧支配着他的大脑，“药片”使他的思维和语言逻辑陷入混乱，连呼救都不敢大声宣泄，他只能一遍遍重复着，“求求你，我够不着它，把梯子放下来，救救我。”  
梯子被那个人一脚踹了下来，在黑暗的巷子里发出刺耳的声音，但王耀是感激的，他忍着全身的痛苦爬上了梯子，每蹬上一级台阶，他心中的恐惧就能放下一层。  
他在心里数着数字，一直念到了三十七。黑暗中的人向他伸出了一只手，他过于欣喜，安心地拉住了它，以至于在月光照耀下对那只手上潮湿深沉的黑色血液也视而不见。  
“谢谢你。”  
王耀爬到房屋外面的楼梯间上，对着黑暗中的陌生人道谢。

2017年9月16日  
“所以，那是你的救命恩人吗？”  
“那是伊万。”王耀按灭了手中的烟头，轻易地为故事画上了圆满的句号，在学校楼顶上等阿尔吃完午饭。  
阿尔的嘴里嚼着汉堡，他举起手里的薯条盒子抖了两下，示意王耀拿走。  
“你爱他吗？”  
王耀嫌弃地抽走了两根，塞进自己的嘴里。  
“那就是另外一个故事了，”王耀仍然不怎么喜欢垃圾食品的味道，他无法明白年轻人为什么喜欢这种东西，谢天谢地伊万也不喜欢，“我只是，不想他轻易死去。”  
阿尔将手中的包装纸团成一团，盯着王耀的侧脸沉默了很久。  
“话说，你小时候真的在维也纳弹过钢琴？”  
“嗯。”  
“你有社交网络吗？我很想看！”  
“没有，已经不弹了。”


	6. 斯多葛主义

2017年12月10日  
之后的日子，阿尔经常会借着讨论作业的名义偷偷翻过两栋房子之间的栅栏，在伊万不在家的时候找那个漂亮男人蹭饭吃。  
阿尔谈起兼职，说自己终于辞掉了遛狗的工作，多亏了王耀一直以来的资助，并发誓等以后出人头地一定会好好报答他。  
对此，王耀嗤之以鼻。  
阿尔说自己还在那个便利店里打工，偶尔还能看到伊万来他的店里来买烟，当然那个男人从来不和他打招呼，阿尔坚称自己感到很伤心，明明他和王耀这么要好。  
对此，王耀做了评价，伊万从不和工作以外的人亲近，一般能说得上话只有两种情况——他想揍人或者他想上你，你自己选吧。  
阿尔从此再也没有试图和伊万搞好关系。  
这份奇怪的友谊一直持续到了天上快要飘下雪花，王耀也终于能够心安理得地裹着厚厚的衣服和围巾在街上行走，而不用担心半路被警察拦住问话。  
伊万在得知阿尔的所作所为后，也难得地默许了他们的事。  
这种温和的态度让王耀觉得有些不可思议，以至于在很多天后他终于鼓起勇气在餐桌上对着这个和魔鬼划等号的男人说出了自己的想法。  
“隔壁的美国人能不能在圣诞节来我们家吃饭？”  
“...нет.”  
（不。）  
“Не говори как Степан.”  
（别学斯捷潘说话。）  
“Я.”  
（我就是。）  
“操。”  
王耀呆了一秒，连嘴里的意大利面都顾不上咬断，转身就跑。  
斯捷潘的左手握着痉挛严重的右手，冲着王耀消失的地方砸碎了一个陶瓷杯。  
于是这件事不了了之。

2017年12月15日  
王耀最近翻去邻居家的动作越来越熟练了，自从他发现这里是个逃命的好去处。  
犯起酒瘾的斯捷潘徒手拆下了浴室里的水管，在漏水的厕所里像个发疯的波塞冬，对着空房子咆哮如雷。  
“似乎周围的小孩把这间房子叫做‘吃人的怪兽屋’，因为你家的动静有时候太大了。”阿尔正站在窗台上望着隔壁那幢白色屋顶的独栋别墅。  
“谢天谢地，我讨厌小孩。”  
王耀正盘着腿坐在电视前玩阿尔攒钱买的PS4游戏，在屏幕上又一次出现了“游戏结束”的画面时，他扔掉了手柄并补上了结实的一踢。  
“求求你！我存了好久钱，对它好一点！”阿尔跪在地上，把手柄紧紧抱在怀里，夸张地大叫着，仿佛被摔在地上的是他本人。   
“没关系，我偷我男人的钱养你。”  
阿尔被王耀语气中的理所当然吓到了，他欲言又止，最后选择了沉默。  
“你以后想做什么？”  
由于逃命的过程时间紧迫，王耀只穿着上半身的睡衣就出门了，他在阿尔堆着乱七八糟东西的沙发上找了很久才找到一条运动裤，然后十分自然地套在了自己身上，裤腿十分邋遢地拖在地上。  
“大概会去银行。”  
“那很好啊。”王耀从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，拉开了金属环，冲着阿尔的方向举起一个干杯的姿势，“我们都有光明的未来！”  
我可不这么认为，阿尔想。  
事实证明他是正确的。  
王耀回家之后，伊万瞟了一眼他的下半身，骂了一声“сука”。  
那种阴森的表情让王耀再一次无法分清他和斯捷潘。  
他被伊万按在枕头里和阳台上操到抬不起头，如果他是个女人，屁股里的精液够他一晚上怀上三个布拉金斯基家的小混球。

2017年12月20日  
“我上周末刚从母亲那里回来，”阿尔正往嘴里塞着一串烤肉，左手冲着王耀竖起一个大拇指，“她送了一个雪人给我，给你看。”  
阿尔从口袋里掏出一个手绢，他小心翼翼地在桌面上把它摊开，里面露出一个粗糙的“小玩意儿”。  
它的身体由大小不一的两个瓶盖儿组成，粘在一起，成为了身体的主干，被制作它的人用纸浆糊成了脏兮兮的白色，上面用黑炭点出了眼睛和微笑，红色的广告纸剪出的萝卜头是它的鼻子和头顶的尖帽子，身体两侧粘着几根细杆的树枝。  
这就是阿尔口里说的“雪人”。  
“很可爱。”  
王耀揉了揉金色的头顶，往对方的手里塞了两串流油的烤肉。  
“我打工存了一部分钱，想送你圣诞节礼物，你想要什么？”阿尔重新包好了雪人，揣进口袋里拍了拍。  
王耀托着下巴思考了一会儿，看着窗外的路灯，懒洋洋地说，“拐杖吧。”  
阿尔望着对方年轻俊丽的脸蛋儿露出一言难尽的表情，他指着对方胸口前新穿的人皮扣，“我想送你一条项链。”  
王耀大声笑了一会儿，锁骨下的链条也跟着颤了颤，他吞下一口可乐，“你想被他杀了吗？”  
阿尔腼腆地摸了摸后脑勺，像个善良无害的大男孩，“没关系，万一他死了我也会照顾好你的。”

2017年12月23日  
圣诞节，圣诞节，谁不爱它呢。  
I don't want a lot for Christmas,   
There is just one thing I need,   
I don't care about the presents,   
Underneath the Christmas tree,   
I just want you for my own,   
More than you could ever know,   
Make my wish come true,  
All I want for Christmas,   
Is you.  
广播里，大街小巷上，都在放着由铃铛与和声编织的音乐，仿佛从那些热闹的旋律中都能听到雪花落下的声音。  
每个人的脸上都洋溢着一份莫须有的幸福感，见面的第一句话必定是以“M”开头的单词，这种感觉就像被人从头到脚淋了一身的糖浆，当你泡在甜水里，你也无法拒绝这份愚蠢但令人心口发烫的热情。  
阿尔抬手看了看手表，他和便利店的领班打了声招呼，想要去后街的仓库里拿点冻肉回家，并把现金留在了收银台上。  
天空上飘下了小雪，他拿走了同事的外套穿在身上，站在后门搓了搓被冻红的耳朵。镜片上起了一片白雾，回忆起母亲在那个雨夜里做的最后一顿晚餐，有他最爱吃的牛扒和甜点。他摘掉了眼镜揣进口袋里，露出那双与母亲最相似的蓝眼睛，戴上了兜帽和口罩。

伊万随便嘱咐了爱德华几句话，在时针刚转过数字“12”没多久就急匆匆地“溜走”了，他当然知道这样不太好，但管他们呢，他说了算。  
他必须要在曼哈顿商场关门前去那里好好挑选礼物才行。  
爱人是夏日限定的冰淇淋——寒冷的天气让他的骨头疼得动不了，每天缩进厚厚的毯子里咬着葵花籽，像一只冬眠的松鼠。  
于是伊万决定买一些暖和的鹅绒外套和羊毛衫，当然漂亮的皮草必不可少。  
春天前他要在家里装上壁炉，虽然他们总在搬家，但王耀看起来似乎很喜欢这里。  
伊万转了转无名指上的戒指，想着，当然还有一些更为私密的礼物。  
他的手里提着大小不一的购物袋，从奢侈品到不值钱的小东西应有尽有。他站在人来人往的商业街路口等着红绿灯，望着对面熙熙攘攘的人群走神，心里默默想着下个要去的目的地。  
像是有所预兆一般，他看见了对面人群中那个穿着黑黄相间羽绒服的人。  
绿灯亮起的那一刻，他犹豫着踏出了脚步。  
在他与那个人擦肩而过的瞬间，他似是终于想起了什么，停下了脚步，他回过头，身后的人也同样在人群中回望着他。  
当伊万被那只短柄匕首刺进身体里的时候，那个人像是老朋友一样抱着他的腰，给了他一个十分亲密温馨的拥抱，但伊万却用自己的血肉体会着被刀刃撕裂的疼痛。  
“你喜欢紫罗兰吗？”  
他听到熟悉的声音在耳边低语。  
伊万很痛苦，但仍然挤出一个哆哆嗦嗦的笑容，在那一刻他的脑子终于从某处贫瘠的角落里拉扯出一点模糊的影子——曾经也有人这样拉着他，问了个莫名其妙的问题。  
伊万恶狠狠地揪住对方的衣领，戒指勒紧了他的指肚，胀得发酸。他既没有回答阿尔的问题，也没有被身体里搅动的刀刃吓晕，那双紫眼睛里充斥着濒死的恶意和轻蔑。  
你瞧，你的恨意在我这里一文不值。  
行凶者从他的身体里缓缓抽出染血的匕首，失去支撑的他跪倒在地上，望着对方踏着匆忙却毫无悔意的步伐溜进人群中消失了。  
他的手撑在粗糙的地面，石砾摩擦着掌心变成微不足道的痛痒，血液迟钝地从腹部的伤口里慢慢渗出来，滴在灰色的石砖上，汇成黑红色一片的大块拼图。  
周围的人逐渐爆出惊叫和议论声，尖锐刺耳的车笛声此起彼伏，有的人举着手机报警和叫救护车，灯光变成模糊的白点，他根本不在乎，他的意识逐渐变得朦胧，沉入更深更黑暗的角落里，脑子里只剩下街边还在播放的圣诞旋律：  
…  
Now I know what a fool I've been,   
But if you kissed me now,   
I know you'd fool me again.   
…  
在失去意识的最后一刻，黑暗笼罩着他的视线，嘴唇嗫嚅着念出那个他从没有说出口的名字——  
“斯捷潘。”

雪花断断续续飘了一天，在门前积了厚厚一层，到了晚上的时候连路也看不清。王耀正站在雪地里深一脚浅一脚地铲雪，他难得勤快了一次，在内心夸耀着自己的丰功伟绩，但旁边没有观众让他倍感遗憾。  
远处似乎传来了唱诗班的福音。  
到处挂满了铃铛和冬青，王耀扭头看了看自己的房子，有些不满意地皱着鼻子。他想要更多好看的彩色灯球。   
他已经准备好了圣诞树，在上面挂了一些雪人和拐杖，还有些乱七八糟的小玩意儿。他和伊万都没有虔诚的信仰，所以上面的宗教元素并不多。敷衍完了耶稣，他把真诚的祝福献给了圣诞老人，在墙上和床头挂了很多五颜六色的袜子——他不得不在洛斯的纸盒子里翻找了很久。他在袜子上用红绿色的棉线绣好了他们的名字，包括洛斯。当然没有斯捷潘那个老疯子的份儿。  
他甚至还烤了很多的奶油饼干和甜到发苦的茶杯蛋糕，放在精致的玻璃罩子里摆成了一棵圣诞树的形状。如果伊万敢毁了它们，他就把他杀了。  
“嘿！耀！你怎么自己做起了这种事？”  
王耀听到有人叫他，回过头时，发现是阿尔弗雷德。  
“你想再打份工吗？按小时结算。”  
阿尔看了看自己栅栏里还没清扫的雪，连埃德蒙都冷得不愿意出来，正躲在二楼窗户的玻璃后头偷看它的傻蛋主人。  
他在心底唾骂了一声“该死的资本主义”，接过对方手里的铲子，把手中的冻肉递给了他。  
“我从打工的地方拿来的好东西，做点好吃的给我吧，先生。”阿尔半开玩笑地埋怨着，为了那几美元报酬认命地工作起来。他不小心用力过猛，以至于雪铲一下撞到了水泥地，发出“呛”的一声闷响。  
王耀抱着食材，艰难地从楼梯爬上了门廊，正准备扭开冷得像块冰的门把手。  
“你手腕那里有血，你受伤了吗？”王耀并不是很在意，只是随口问了一句。  
阿尔没有停下铲雪的动作，脚底的积雪发出咯吱咯吱的哀鸣。  
“可能是肉化冻的时候不小心沾上的血水，我没有受伤，别担心。”  
男人的笑容一如往常一样耀眼，那双蓝色的眼睛饱含深情，他是最合格的美国甜心。他漫不经心地把沾血的手腕在黑色的外套上抹了抹，便再也没了踪迹。

这时，屋内传来了电话铃声。

*茶言茶语：我竟从阿尔和王耀的身上磕到了弑父娶母的小妈文学，我不对劲。   
写这章时一直在听MC的All I Want for Christmas is U，希望能用这首歌给伊万送葬哈哈哈哈哈【不是  
伊万不喜欢给自己花钱还喜欢记账，和童年的成长环境有关系。相反，王耀很能花，但每一笔支出都会被伊万记下来，由于王耀并没有经济来源所以他做了什么其实伊万一清二楚。  
人皮扣没办法长期戴，所以隔一段时间王耀就会换一个地方扎。  
唉，好想看老王穿皮草。


	7. 斯捷潘

白色的世界令他感到恐慌，他已经很久没有来过这片地狱。  
他站在医院门口徘徊，那些过去束缚着他的回忆和怀揣着对伊万的复杂感情让他踌躇不前。  
它们像鬼一样阴魂不散地追着他，哪怕他死后被埋进六尺之下，但凡有个人叫一声他的名字，他都要激动地从棺材里跳出来，振臂高呼：“他死了！他死了！”  
恍惚间，他似乎听到有人在他的脑子里说话。  
谁？疯人院？谁住过疯人院？你吗？我没有。  
任谁都不会轻易承认的事实，在小孩子还在互相嘲笑对方是个弱智、精神病医院的漏网之鱼，王耀就已经在那栋治疗费不菲的疗养院里度过了近四分之一的人生。  
他与阿尔是相似的。  
阿尔接近他，与他接近伊万，都是一场别有用心的复仇。

2007年8月15日  
王耀躺在惨白的高级病房里，床脚堆放着探病的鲜花与水果。尽管他没办法闻到花粉的味道，但那些密密麻麻的花朵还是刺得他眼睛生疼。  
这里有高清电视和高级茶叶泡的茶水，但有什么用呢，一口都流不到他的胃里。  
下体还插着尿管，鼻子里捅进胃管，脖子被固定在坚硬的石膏里，他连扭头看一眼自己的屁股烂没烂都做不到。  
大脑里仍然上演着一些不停歇的三流恐怖电影的画面，晃动的镜头令他头晕想吐。  
全身的骨头被重新拼成一个完整的王耀，就像医生说的，他是不小心活下来的奇迹。  
“我知道这也许对你有点苛刻，但是为了你好，我必须跟进这个案件的进度，所以，请你尽量回忆那天所发生的事情。”  
王耀的床边坐着一个肚子突出的胖男人，身上穿着深蓝色的警服，手里捏着纸和笔，正喋喋不休地解释着他的来意。  
王耀转动了眼珠，看向站在另一边的父亲，他无法看清对方的表情，这让少年人的心中产生了莫大的恐惧。  
“为了以防万一，我仍然需要确认一件事，”白人警察的身躯挤进桌椅之间，他扭动着屁股，在他油腻的脑袋里兀自斟酌着用词，半晌才从嘴里吐出那个他想问的问题：“你与罪犯有没有发生过性行为？”  
王耀的眼睛紧紧盯着父亲的表情，看见他难堪地俯首，把脸埋入自己的掌心里。  
没有人在责难他，也没有人贬低他，但在那一瞬间他觉得变成了一个不知廉耻的娼妓，被扒光了绑在十字架上，众人细数着他的罪名。  
或许他的父亲会心疼他，但他知道对于这个男人来说，有些东西比儿子更重要。  
他沉默地摇了摇头，尽管幅度非常小。  
“最后，我的问题是，谁把你推下楼的？”  
笔尖停驻在白纸上，留下一串无意义的句号。

2007年8月11日  
这是一条普通的暗巷。  
年老破败的楼房里挤着上百户人，格子窗里上演着一场场闹剧，即使到了后半夜，这里也充斥着各种令人不安的动静。  
遥远的街区传来警车的长笛。  
“谢谢你。”  
王耀对着黑暗中的人影道谢，当那些危险离他远去时，他感到一阵迷茫，他似乎完全没想过之后该怎么办，于是他将目光移向了那个人。  
那是一个比他大不了几岁的东欧少年，但是身体发育得明显要比他好得多，他捏着拳头，骨头咯咯作响，昭示着与成年人比肩的力量。  
少年随手撇掉了手中的烟蒂，用脚尖摁灭，他伸出颤抖的右手，不带任何感情抚摸着那头汗湿的黑发，顺着稚嫩的脸颊摩挲着娇弱的花冠，然后将手心贴在心脏跳动着的胸口。  
“Не повезло тебе, малыш.”  
（算你倒霉，小鬼。）  
王耀在失重的一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，那些年少时绮丽的经历如轻飘飘的灵魂从身体中剥离而出，夜空离他越来越远，那只染血的手和少年也一并从他的世界里退去。  
砰——  
紧接着他听见什么东西断裂的声音，在巷子里发出瘆人的回响。垃圾桶里的蟑螂和老鼠发出窸窸窣窣的响声，它们正在密谋分食他的尸体，滚烫的血液温暖着冰冷的身体，他在夏夜的热风中打了个寒颤。  
他想抬起双手捂住耳朵，却发现身体已经不再受他的控制。  
我的手呢？我的手呢？  
父亲最爱的那双手呢？  
血肉撕裂的痛苦让他发出野兽般的悲鸣，他甚至无法感知眼眶中的流出的是眼泪还是血液，它们弄脏了那张年轻的面容，他的表情苦楚而扭曲。  
或许我该死去。  
好痛，让我死去。  
然而喉咙里却挤出嘶哑模糊的呼声，在无人知晓的角落里一遍又一遍重复着：“救救我…… 救救我……”  
他听见有人走到他的头边，不知道是谁在他血肉模糊的身体上打了个酒嗝。  
那是个恰好路过的酒鬼流浪汉，这天的经历对于他们来说或许幸与不幸。  
王耀感觉到那个人正蹲在地上，摇摇晃晃地打量着他，他感到难堪却狂喜，身体里爆发出巨大的力量，却不知道自己的声音比下水道里的病猫还要虚弱：“救救我…… 救救我……”  
那双手顺着他的腰摸进他空荡荡的口袋里，像是不死心一般又在他的身体上搜了半天。  
好痛。  
去死。  
不要碰我。  
他听到流浪汉咒骂了一声“穷鬼”，忽然明白那个人在找什么，可是他身上已经什么都没有了，能不能救救他。让他做什么都愿意。  
他的口中发出呜呜的低吟，似笑非哭，血液呛进了他的喉咙，他连咳嗽的力气都没有，那些粘稠腥咸的液体让他无法呼吸。  
或许父亲说的对，他应该死去。  
旁边的人已经离去，他的世界又一次陷入绝望。  
“不要……”  
忽然，垃圾桶旁边的漆黑塑料袋里传来了吉他声和人声合唱，那是一曲他不久前听过的雷鬼舞曲。  
鸣笛声由远及近。  
少年牵起他的手，给了他一个温柔的拥抱，独特的嗓音在他的耳边低语，说着一些他听不懂的俄语。  
“你还在等什么呢。”  
他还在等什么，他真愚蠢。他听见有人在他的头顶上为他鼓掌呐喊，于是他冲着那个方向鞠了一躬。  
“Merci! Merci!”  
他披着朱红色幕布，手上举起一个扩音器，有人为他戴上了金色的头冠和戒指。  
滴——滴——滴——  
谁？谁在打鼓？  
少年的掌心捂住他的胸口，那里传来微弱的跳动。  
他们在鼓点里跳舞，歌唱，汗水打湿了后背，却感觉不到疲惫。世界的灯光逐渐暗淡，但他没有害怕，那是他从出生后就注定的结局，是他等待许久的平静与死寂。  
一盏白光划破了这份美妙的梦境。

2007年8月15日  
王耀盯着天花板上的白炽灯，灯管上有一只黄灰色的飞蛾。  
他知道所有人都在看着他，等他嘴里吐出的“真相”。他们各自怀有着不同的目的，迫不及待地挖空他的身体，听到各自想要的答案。  
至于他，没人在意他。  
“是他，他叫阿方索。”

王耀在医院里住了三个月，他认识了所有人，谢天谢地那些药片没有毒傻他的脑子，他甚至可以默写一份这个科室医生的值班表，他能叫出所有穿白色衣服的人的名字。  
他本不用住那么久，但是他的父亲急于治好他的双手，打了很多电话，去求所有认识的人，直到一个月过去后，父亲终于死心了。  
父亲趴在他的病床上放声痛哭，于是他也跟着掉了几滴眼泪，装出一副悔不当初的样子，但事实上他对这件事实出乎意料的冷漠。那些年幼时伴随着他成长的好品德和好教养一并消失了。  
他在学会了使用轮椅后，回到了那个四口之家，回到了学校里。  
周围人不再围着他转，他们的目光从怜悯变为冷漠，有的人则带着更加邪恶的表情打量他。  
他不再是“王子”。  
他听到有人在背后揣测他的遭遇，传言他遭到了绑架和强奸，于是人们关注的焦点变为，他的屁眼还是不是个处女洞。  
恶劣的男孩会故意踢坏他的轮椅，骂他是婊子、同性恋，骑着他的屁股让他爬进卫生间里，只为了看他的老二还能不能尿出东西。  
起初，父亲会驾车接送他上学。直到有一天学校公告栏上被人恶作剧般贴满了赤裸的照片——他的脸上用黑色的记号笔写着“妓女”、“母狗”。  
从那之后他的父亲再也没出现过学校中，只在书包里塞了更多的现金。  
于是他大多数时候只能躲在学校的厕所隔间里，直到第二天早上才出来。  
教室里有人举着手机看着他曾经在维也纳演出的视频，画面中的靓丽少年在众人的掌声和鲜花中鞠躬谢幕。  
“如果我是你，我就去死。”  
说完，少年和其他人一起哄堂大笑起来。  
王耀转着轮椅，移动到那名少年的面前，猝然起身，用牙齿咬住少年的耳朵。  
少年在他耳边惊呼、唾骂，拳头砸在他的肉体上，他咽下口水与血液，咬得更加用力。  
众人企图拉住他，他却像个不要命的疯子，攻击所有人，直到没人敢靠近他。  
在少年人的惊呼中，他吐出嘴里的肉沫，手脚并用爬到了窗边，从三楼的窗户上义无反顾地跳了下去。  
在那年圣诞节的前一天，他被父亲送进了位于远郊的疗养院。

*题外话：  
斯乔帕，瞧你干的好事。


	8. 玫瑰少年

2010年10月2日  
最初刚到这里的时候，王耀像只被扔上陆地的章鱼，正张牙舞爪地向所有人发着脾气。  
这里的医生和之前的医院完全不同，有个穿着考究的男人梳着三七分的发型，他在其余人的簇拥下坐到了王耀的对面，带着古董一样的花镜浏览了一叠厚厚的档案，抬头看了眼王耀。  
“我不明白，为什么要这样对我，我并没有伤害别人！”王耀捏起愤恨的拳头，捶打在柔软的棉被上。  
“事实上，你有。”医生收起了眼镜，塞入上衣口袋里。  
王耀想了一会儿，他犹豫着开口道：“我只想着去死…… 我没有伤害别人！”  
“唉，亲爱的，人都会死的！”医生放缓了语调，他扭头小声问身后的护士，“打针了吗？”  
护士点了点头。  
于是医生又扭过头对王耀说：“所以，你为什么这么着急呢？”  
王耀觉得有些困，但他必须要打起精神好好和医生说明白，“他来接我了！他是幽灵，白色的头发鲜红的血！我们在跳舞！”  
“那他现在来了吗？”  
王耀环顾了一下四周，他没有看到记忆中那个少年，他的语气变弱了许多。  
“没有，先生。”  
“那你着急什么呢！你且等一等吧。”医生在一张报告单上签下了名字，递还给身后的护士，“人都是要死的，排队的人可不少，你又着什么急呢？”  
王耀有点难过，他想再见到那个少年，他想看看他，究竟是死神的镰刀，还是上帝脚边的天使。  
“我想见到他。”  
医生扶着王耀困倦的身体，轻轻将他送入柔软的枕头和被窝里，“忘了他吧，这里有很多温柔的人，还有不错的浴室和活动间，你会过得很好很体面，不必着急，亲爱的。”  
王耀想反驳他，可是已经没有了力气，他的眼皮黏在了眼球上，脑子里却清晰地转起了当时的回忆，他一把揪住医生的领口，喃喃问道：“等等等等！我得问一件事，告诉我这是什么语言……等等，那句话怎么说来着…… 我学过德语和法语，听起来有点像……”  
王耀在嘴里念出了四不像的句子，医生耐着性子听了几遍，随便敷衍地回答他：“是意语意语，亲爱的，用我的良心作保。”  
后来等到他的脑子终于不再那么糊涂，学了足足半个月的意语，越学越觉得不对劲。他瞧着谁像外国人就提着人家耳朵念叨，直到他逮着一个毛子，人家听完就给了他一嘴巴。  
他却只顾着高兴了，一边跑一边叫，“是俄语！是俄语！”  
俄罗斯人在后面骂他“хуй”，于是他也跟着一起喊“хуй”。  
之后一晃过了三年，没有人要来接他回家，他也真的不再着急。  
他对自己的精神状态十分满意，一切都好极了！除了这里的衣服有点单调外，他没有任何不满。他已经不急于去寻找那个幻想中的少年，他甚至不确定那天晚上是否真的发生过什么。  
从那件事后他仿佛变了一个人，他不确定是否是那片小小的药片改变了他，但管他呢，他连自己原来是什么样子都不记得了！  
他每天最大的兴趣就是学习俄语，他一开始会对着所有人大声打招呼，“Привет”、“Спасибо”，后来他意识到自己的口音十分蹩脚，便只会在没人的时候对着空白的墙壁念叨好久。  
月亮挂到了夜空，他在枕头边放了一本名叫《十二个月》的俄语童话书，准备好好睡一觉。  
这时，阳台上翻进来一个人，那黑影灵活似鬼魅。  
他被吓了一跳，想要按铃，却被来人压在了身下，那个人在他的耳边嘘了好几声，声音温温柔柔的，力气却不小。  
“别说话别说话！我来找我的精灵。”  
王耀瞪着眼睛，望着对方在黑暗中模糊的脸，缓缓点了点头。  
王耀拧开了一盏夜灯，看清了那个人的模样。来人有着一头耀眼的金发，和一双温柔多情的眼睛，即使穿着白色的病号服，也难掩优雅的气质。  
“精灵？什么精灵？你嗑药嗑傻了吧？”  
“这里的人不是傻子就是疯子！你骂谁呢！”美青年皱着眉，不轻不重地捶了王耀一下。  
“你叫什么？”  
青年有些苦恼地思索了一会儿，吞吞吐吐地回答：“我叫…… 我是，亚瑟……”  
他是住在1455号病房的病人。  
“哦，那么你的精灵在哪呢？”王耀吊着眼尾，冷漠地盯着眼前人。  
“唉，我明明看见他钻进你的房间里了，可现在我找不到他了。”青年摇了摇头。  
精灵？什么精灵？他还想见他的幽灵呢。  
“您请回吧，我想睡觉了。”王耀不高兴极了，掐着嗓子，阴阳怪气地想要哄对方走。  
“别别别，唉，和我聊聊天吧。”于是青年又一次讲起了他的故事。

2009年3月24日  
亚瑟·柯克兰在很小的时候，遇到了他的初恋情人。  
他只有六岁，在一九九六年的某一天玩着波利口袋公司的米奇玩具表演着过家家的游戏，遇到了一见钟情的姑娘。就像电影里，那个女主人公念出的台词，“我爱过你，就再也没爱上过别人”。  
“好样的，宝贝。”  
柯克兰太太为他扎上了两个小辫子，满意地笑了笑。  
亚瑟瞪着那双祖母绿色的眼睛，生气地拉扯他的头发，他不喜欢这样，尤其是头绳揪得他头皮很痛。  
这样的坏心情一直持续到看见那个幼儿园院子里挖泥巴的金发小女孩。  
“你在干什么呀？”亚瑟好奇地问她，在她旁边蹲下了身子，用年幼的胳膊拢起碍事的裙摆。  
女孩的手上和脸上都是土，她撩起披肩的长发，流露出一种与年龄不符的早熟，右手拿着塑料玩具铲，神情十分认真地回答道：“种玫瑰。”  
“为什么啊？”亚瑟望着她鸢紫色的眼睛，心生喜欢，他拽了一下对方的头发，觉得很有趣。  
“好烦！不要扯我头发！”她愤怒地把砂土扬到亚瑟的下巴上，在对方悲惨的叫声中满意地继续挖起了泥巴，“J'aime les roses！过几天它们就会从泥土里钻出来了！”  
之后过了好几个月，玫瑰也没有长出来，她站在院子里哭了好多天。于是亚瑟花了一晚上用蜡笔画了一朵红玫瑰送给她。  
“好丑。”女孩看了半晌，嫌弃得收进了背包里。  
亚瑟不高兴了，他想从对方手里抢回来，却没想到对方的力气比他还大，那薄薄的一层纸撕成了两半，本来就丑陋的花朵显得更加畸形。  
女孩哭得更伤心了。  
亚瑟安慰了她好久，又把那变成两半的玫瑰画在了两个人的手背上，他牵着女孩的手低声说：“你看，这样就又在一起了。”  
没过多久，女孩没再出现过，年幼的亚瑟那时还不明白发生了什么，只能从大人的口中懵懵懂懂地得知女孩和父母去了别的国家生活。  
长大后的亚瑟像被灌了迷魂汤，竟郑重其事地把那半朵丑陋的玫瑰纹在了自己的手腕外侧。纹身师拿着那幅揉皱的画看了很久，又瞧了好几眼这位英俊张扬的男客人，最后表情微妙地完成了这份有辱他职业生涯的工作。  
亚瑟自诩品味高雅的英国人，却抓着过去没影儿的事不放，在这个牛仔骑着军舰的自由国度里，等着不回来的姑娘。  
二十岁的亚瑟刚进入大学，那个时候流行兄弟会，他迎合着一群蠢男人在公寓里喝酒抽烟聊女人，直到被一个留着披肩发、短鬓胡的男人抓住了手腕。  
“Ma rose！”  
——那双紫色的眼睛如记忆中美丽，拽出了埋藏心中的爱慕又酿成了冲昏头脑的恼羞成怒。  
那天晚上，公寓里的所有人都见证了他们的决斗，众人纷纷在谈笑间议论着他们究竟是为哪个女人大打出手。  
他们干架如两头蛮牛，亚瑟掐着对方的脖子吼：“我他妈还在等着娶你！”  
对方的嘴角渗出血液，金发里缠着杂草，十分狼狈，像个挥霍无度散尽家财的落魄贵族，“你又为什么是个该死的男人！”  
他骑在法国男人的身上，鼻尖间互相交融的喘息逐渐平静，他问，那朵玫瑰呢。  
法国人笑了笑，说，不告诉你。  
“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”  
“亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
那之后他们成为了最好的朋友，一起组了个乐队，一起去旅行，从美国飞到欧洲，最后又回到了这里。  
直到，那个在亚瑟看来无名无姓的女孩亲吻弗朗西斯的嘴角，二人在他无法企及的氛围里相拥而笑。那是一个浅尝辄止的吻，却让亚瑟难过得死去。  
他开始变得像个混球。他不想让弗兰克触碰他，发着不讲道理的脾气，却偶尔小心翼翼地牵起对方的小指，放在手里捏了捏，又放下。他抚摸着那令人喜爱的发梢，艰难地维持着这份友情，却难以割舍那份背德的情欲。  
所有人都不曾察觉他的感情，除了弗朗西斯身边的女人们。她们警告他离弗兰克远点。亚瑟当她们在放屁。  
他与弗朗西斯在酒后谈起爱情，痛骂它的卑鄙后又歌颂起了它的魔力。  
亚瑟问他，如果我是个女人你愿意娶我吗。  
弗朗西斯笑了起来，他毫不犹豫地点头答应。  
于是亚瑟又问，那如果我是个男人呢？  
法国人从爱情的漩涡里绕了个远路，他沉默了很久，最终却没有说话。  
亚瑟在下着大雨的夜晚骑着摩托冲上了公路，他在爱人的呼唤声中逃命，像个疯子一路诅咒着爱情这头魔鬼令他难堪又苦闷！  
他恨他！  
他在超速的心跳声中与一辆薄荷绿色的雪弗兰迎面相撞，死得凄惨又可怜，死得像一只空中坠落的知更鸟，死在一场无疾而终的爱情坟墓，不体面地躺进黑色的棺木里，任人指摘。  
他爱他，就像他擅自把窗外的灯火看成了一厢情愿的月光。

“等等！亚瑟死了？那你是谁？”王耀察觉到对方故事里的矛盾，更在心中确认此人定是个缺心眼的蠢蛋。  
“亚瑟死了啊！我是弗朗西斯！我不是说过了吗！”弗朗西斯有点生气了，他气愤于王耀竟从一开始就没有好好听他说话，真是个不礼貌的家伙。  
“好吧，不管您是谁，快点离开这里，我得睡觉了。”王耀可没兴趣听这些没用的罗曼蒂克，毫不客气地开始赶人。  
弗朗西斯却突然谈起了他的精灵：“他说，你会再见到想见的人的。”  
王耀怀疑地看了他一眼，并未把他的话当真。  
弗朗西斯不再理会王耀，那些无处发泄的热烈的爱意在他的心头发胀，于是擅作主张把对方的病房当作一场盛大的演出，在聚光灯下念起了诗句———  
“造化原本把你塑为女人，  
而他兴起陶醉之际，  
在你身上误加了一样东西，  
对我来说它毫无意义。  
既然造物主让你把欢乐给女人，  
那就把爱给我，把情欲留给她们。”

*闲言碎语：  
诗句出自莎翁十四行诗Sonnet20，我过于喜爱它。  
弗朗西斯永远没办法分清自己究竟是谁，亚瑟的诅咒将伴他一生。弗朗西斯的玫瑰花藏在他的大腿根。  
两个精神病友人的温情故事。


	9. 黄金时代

当那个男人醒来时，王耀正趴在病床上睡觉，那微弱的、恼人的动静吵醒了他的浅眠。  
窗外灯火通明，仪器冰冷的呻吟声打断了王耀的思绪。他成年后就从那栋白色病院里逃了出来，再也没有回过家。  
伊万从床上起身抱着他，用一双微弱颤抖的臂膀环住他整个身体。他沉默地承受着这份温情的关怀。直到他发现，伊万在他的头顶喷出了几声短促的鼻息。  
那是对方在嗅他的味道。  
王耀的身体僵住了几秒，他试图挣脱对方的钳制，叫嚷着它的名字，却发现它根本不再听话。  
对于洛斯来说，它惊喜地发现它的五指原来是如此有力，以至于它可以牢牢攥住喜欢的人的肩膀。它可真聪明。  
王耀并不敢大声求救，他害怕惹来那些穿着白衣服的人，把他们抓进那栋没日没夜的病院。  
他们的动作带倒了伊万肉体上连着的吊瓶和仪器，发出热闹的声响，血珠顺着苍白的手背甩到了王耀的脸上。  
他被巨大的恐惧淹没，他不确定这样的动静会不会令门外的人们侧目，会不会引起别人的惊疑而勾起那些可恶的好奇心，跑到这个密闭的房间中一探究竟。  
他慌忙逃到门口，却被洛斯拽倒在地上。膝盖磕在坚硬的瓷砖地板上发出一声惨痛的悲鸣。他痛得蜷起身体，趴在地上动弹不得。  
这里是私人病房，但不代表他们可以为所欲为。  
对方沉重的肉体压在他的后背上，导致他无法直起自己的身体。他拼尽全力伸长手臂，每块肌肉都酸痛得要命，正拉扯着整条胳膊使它剧烈地颤抖。直到他的手指勾住门锁，听到它发出“咔哒”一声落锁的声音，才卸下全身的力气跌倒在地上。  
那根粗蛮的阴茎挤入他的屁股里，毫无慈悲地操进柔软潮热的肉穴，王耀的口中发出一声悲哀的呜咽。他雌伏在地上，撅着屁股，就为了承受着一条狗的兽欲。  
王耀恶心得想吐，他能感受到洛斯的舌头舔湿了他的后颈，它正欣喜地骑在主人瘦弱的肉体上，发泄着最原始的欲望。  
王耀的耳边传来呜呜的低吼和喃喃自语的声音，它们就像是醉酒之人毫无意义的嘟囔，旁人无从知晓这些句子的含义。  
后颈猝然传来一阵剥皮般的钝痛。那些有力的牙齿撕开了他的皮肤，细细咀嚼着腥咸的肉糜，好似品尝着一顿不可多得的美肴。  
他被啃噬得血肉模糊，甚至能听到那吱吱作响的磨牙声。温热的血液镶入对方的牙缝里，为恐怖阴沉的狞笑加冕荣光。  
那根本不是洛斯，而是非人的怪物——斯捷潘。

1992年——父亲与狗  
布拉金斯基家有两个伊万，小伊万还在妈妈的肚子里，而老伊万的兜里揣着一笔不少的存款，在千禧年到来之前带着全家人跨到了太平洋的另一头。  
俄罗斯人也追寻美国梦去了！  
早期他也是能挣到一点美元的，后来这倒霉的老家伙被股票骗局卷走了一大笔钱，他裤兜里那几块硬币远远不够支付一家人那高昂的生活费。于是他们从市内搬到了更偏僻的地方，躲在多人种共生的混居楼里苟活。  
他从那之后就再也没上过学，他的英语是和楼里的黑人和拉丁美人学的，夹杂着粗鄙下流的语言，所以语法和词汇总是不怎么能拿得出手。因此即使长大之后他也很少说话，以免情绪激动的时候暴露他不怎么体面的出身。  
起初，他可怜的老父亲还在勉强维持着家里的经济，父母之间吵架的声音撕心裂肺丑陋至极。在年满5岁前他曾试图阻止两个人的争吵，结果被母亲一巴掌抽肿了脸。后来他再也没做过这种愚蠢的尝试，肉体碰撞的声音是他最熟悉鼓点，打得越凶狠，他笑得越开心，他恨不得掀起桌子一边拍手一边大笑，“掉脑袋！掉脑袋！狗娘养的贱婊子！”  
他十岁的时候仍然吃不饱饭，但身体却发育得很好，虽然身体变得高大，却无法阻挡成年人的拳头。姐姐冬妮娅和妹妹娜塔莉亚理所当然地躲在他的背后，他从未思考过为什么自己要独自面对那些疼痛，仿佛这理应被写进圣经为人称颂。  
三个人睡在一张床上，盖着一床被子，没有可供选择的余地。  
他的姐姐和妹妹同时来了月经，他望着那些血迹发呆，摇了摇娜塔莎的肩膀问：“你要死了？”  
那一阵的生活，对于他说一点也不值得留恋。他不得不饿着肚子攒钱给她们买昂贵的卫生巾，有时候父亲不会给他一分钱，他就只能去便利店里偷点出来，好在他跑得够快，又禁得住揍。  
他对女人的裸体毫无廉耻之心，也没有应有的欲望。十二岁的梦遗令他匪夷所思，他不知道那些精液究竟是怀着怎样的想法从他的身体里射了出去。  
当娜塔莎赤裸的身体抱住他时，那柔软又冰凉的年轻肉体躲进他的怀里，他没有半点惊讶。他明白这种畸形的依赖源于他代替了父亲成为了家里唯一的男人。  
后来，他的母亲去做了美国男人的情妇，离开了这个狗屎地方。于是他成为了父亲唯一发泄愤怒的对象。  
父亲酗酒，嗜酒如命，打起人来凶猛得像头野兽。如果可以，他恨不得卖掉他们这几个不值钱的“小东西”，好换来一场醉生梦死的酒宴。  
伊万来不及躲闪那些凛冽的拳头，常常被灌下多得要命的高浓度酒精。  
父亲打得他很疼，揪着他灰金色的头发掐着他的脖子骂他“婊子”。  
娜塔莎从后街的垃圾桶里抱来了一条白色的公狗，它脏兮兮的皮毛上粘着树叶和口水。它后来总算靠着吃垃圾长得结实了一些，被父亲炖成了一锅肉汤。

2007年8月11日——夏夜悲歌  
老伊万的手粗糙又恐怖，他两眼昏花，鼻头总是红得像个小丑，嘴里嘟囔着惹人讨厌的话语，醉酒后的呕吐物臭得熏人。  
他丑陋又苍老，却不再满足于挥舞拳头。他那双可怖的眼睛盯向了自己的女儿。  
伊万在十五岁的时候，第一次揍了自己的父亲。  
父亲揪着他的衣领将他拖进肮脏的卫生间里，几个酒瓶磕碎在水池边上，玻璃渣沉到了池底。伊万被按进了呛人的酒精里，被迫吞下了那些辣人的液体。  
他的胃开始燃烧，疼得他在地上打滚。他差点被玻璃渣刺瞎了眼睛。他听见心跳像头发疯的兔子在胸口上下蹦跳，他捂着疼得快要裂成两半的脑袋不受控制地痉挛，嘴里胡言乱语地骂着脏话。他跪在地上掐着胯下肿胀疼痛的阴茎拼命地磕着头颅，发出瘆人的砰砰声。他的血弄脏了地板，被父亲一脚踹倒在地。  
他以为自己会死，但是没有。  
等到他恢复意识的时候，他正在楼外的逃生梯上吹风。楼下传来微弱的呻吟声，他没有在意。这种声音在这种鬼地方十分常见，也许是只倒霉的猫狗正活活饿死在垃圾堆里。  
但，那又和他有什么关系。  
他回到了房间里，娜塔莉亚和冬妮娅正躲在门后望着他，手里攥着电话听筒，娇弱的身体恐惧又可怜地颤抖着。  
他走进卫生间，看见了父亲顶着一颗血红的脑袋仰躺在地上，脖子已经被蛮力摔断，颈椎扭着诡异的方向。  
他甩了甩麻痹的右手，往身上随意抹了两下，T恤上的美国国旗被血液模糊成了一团糟糕的破布。他从满是裂缝的镜子里，看到了少年冷漠又阴郁的眼睛。用手背抹干净脸上的血迹，五指梳了梳碎发，露出漂亮的额头和眉弓。他从裤兜里掏出皱巴巴的烟盒，给自己点了根廉价的香烟。  
警察把他带走的时候，他正坐在椅子上发呆。  
之后过了几个月，那对可怜的姐妹似乎无法忍受没有男人的家庭，于是法官又把伊万送回了她们的身边。  
她们对那天晚上的事只字不提，只告诉伊万，那个男人的名字是斯捷潘。

2009年3月24日 ——衔尾蛇  
伊万打过很多工，包括做帮厨，给人跑腿卖“药片”，端盘子，洗车，还有一些邪门歪道的东西暂且不提。  
他的母亲过得可比他们好多了。穿着时髦的洋装，胳膊上跨着价值不菲的皮包，凭借着她丰满的屁股从男人那里骗了不少钱。但她没有给自己的儿女提供任何帮助，并辱骂他们是群没用的猪猡，于是他也不再去找那个染着黑头发的“陌生”女人。  
他攒了一点钱，带着她们挤进政府补助的廉租房，又把她们送去了一所还算说得过去的学校，但他自己从来没考虑过这种事。  
他他妈在忙着搞钱。  
在生活过得乱七八糟的时候，他找到了一份还算稳定的工作。在一家不小的修车行里混成半个学徒，跟着一个白胡子老头学拆螺丝和放机油，偶尔还能赚到不少小费。  
后来他干脆自己拿了驾照，于是又狗改不了吃屎接了很多上不来台面的黑活。  
斯捷潘偶尔会跑出来闹事，那个疯子总喜欢用拳头和别人说话，除了给伊万造成了不小的困扰，也让娜塔莉亚和冬妮娅变得很少回家。偶然的一次，他听娜塔莎聊起了自己交了一个没什么优点但也没有什么缺点的男朋友，名字叫托里斯·罗利纳提斯。

一个普通的下雨天，车行拖来了一辆雪佛兰，它的车身复古又漂亮。伊万难得来了兴致，为它做了保养。  
修好之后老板把钥匙丢给了他，让他把车开到纸条上的地址。  
伊万无聊地听了一路发动机的声音，把车送到了那栋漂亮的小别墅前。开门的是个有些憔悴的主妇，系着一条老旧的围裙，气质忧郁端庄，但她仍旧比他的母亲保养得美丽很多。  
他准备转身离去的时候，那双柔软无力的手拉住了他。女人轻轻把他的五指摊平，顺着他的指缝往掌心里塞了相当可观的小费。  
“你的眼睛很漂亮。”  
他歪头打量着女人羞赧的侧脸，她的眼神里流露出一种隐秘的快感和虚伪的正直。  
哦，这个女人想操他。 自那之后过了半个月，那天夜里下起了瓢泼大雨，伊万不敢开得很快。  
这就导致他的车被一个惊慌失措的男人强行拦了下来。对方像个疯子一样拍打他的引擎盖，但他根本听不见对方说话的声音，只得降下车窗。那个狼狈的男人从口袋皮夹里掏出了一沓湿漉漉的钞票，后来索性将整个钱包都丢给了他。  
伊万从不会跟钱过不去，便“好心”地让他上了车。男人匆忙地爬上了后座，心神不定地报出了一串并不陌生的地址。  
伊万从车里的后视镜深深看了一眼男人——他非常不安，肩膀缩成一团，双手紧扣在一起哆哆嗦嗦地念叨着什么——那并不是因为这场砸得人眼皮都睁不开的大雨，而是更为恐惧的东西在支配着他的情绪。  
伊万无从猜测这位薄荷绿色的雪佛兰车主在遇到他之前究竟发生了什么事。  
他载着这个男人，回到了那栋熟悉的别墅。  
男人从拉开车门的那一刻忽然变了一个人，他的双手还在颤抖，却不是因为害怕，而是怒火。他气势汹汹地砸开了那扇白色的木门，一边咆哮着女人的名字。  
她打开门的时候，眼睛只停留在愤怒的男人身上短短几秒，很快就越过男人的肩膀，跳到了伊万的身上。她的脸上弥漫着恍惚的神态，并伴随着一种起死回生的力量，使她变为了一个真正的女人，充斥着情意和欲望。  
但这又和他有什么关系。  
显然那个男人可不这么想。  
伊万本想一走了之，却被那个蠢男人的枪顶着太阳穴拉出了车门。  
这对夫妻开始对峙和争吵，而伊万则表现出更加可怕的冷漠。他不在乎眼前的这场闹剧，也不关心最后究竟怎么收场，枪里的子弹又会打烂谁的脑袋瓜，他都不在乎。  
男人拉响了保险栓，于是所有人都变成了哑巴。  
伊万想象着男人最后也许会放下手枪像个孩子痛哭一场，或许将他这个无关紧要的人用拳头狠狠揍一顿，又或者他会被一颗子弹射杀没头没尾地死去。  
但现实却扭曲了他的幻想——女人柔弱无骨的手中攥着一把并不足够锋利的餐刀，照着男人的脖子捅了三次，她细瘦的胳膊挥起又落下，一次比一次扎得更深。  
那些喷涌而出的血液淋了伊万一身，他竟比在雨中还要狼狈。  
在场的所有人无一幸免。  
那个女人摇摇晃晃地直起身，优雅地理了理耳边凌乱的碎发。她的左手拉着伊万的衣角，海蓝色的眼睛里蓄满了一吹就倒的爱欲，声音比幼猫还要微弱：“你喜欢紫罗兰吗？”  
伊万笑了笑，难得温柔又耐心地回答了别人的问题：“不喜欢，太太。”  
那个楼梯拐角处的十岁孩童目睹了一切。  
当警察来敲门的时候本是为了雨夜中的交通事故，却没想到迎来了一场家庭惨案。

2015年7月3日——独立万岁  
伊万正在案板上处理一条活鲑鱼，他一刀剁下了那颗鱼头，从鱼的腹部剖开一条细细的血线。  
“你们再说一遍。要把话讲明白，我才能理解你们要说什么。”  
伊万把刀剁进了案板上，洗干净了双手，摘下围裙，闻了闻自己的手腕——上面仍然停留着鱼的腥味，这使他的心情变得有点糟糕。  
但他仍然拉开了餐桌前的椅子，坐到那对姐妹的对面，决定耐心地听听姑娘们究竟要讲些什么蠢话。  
“不是我们，是姐姐的想法。”娜塔莎显得有些困窘，而伊万冷静的声音令她感到畏惧。在小时候，她尚且敢于拥抱少年的肩膀，但现在，她连“哥哥”都很少说出口。  
“我们要走了，万尼亚。”冬妮娅的嘴角挂着淡笑，“或许你可能没听明白，我的意思是，我们要离开这里。”  
伊万面无表情地听完，视线移向了娜塔莉亚的脸。  
“等等……冬妮娅，他，哥哥他帮了我们很多……我们不能这样对他……他、他爱我们！”娜塔莎前言不搭后语地一番表白，并没有让另外两个人有任何的表情变化。  
“他不爱我们！傻姑娘，他是个混蛋！和爸爸一样！”  
“你们能去哪？去找那个只会傻笑的蠢男人？”伊万干巴巴地笑了起来。  
冬妮娅没有理会对方的挑衅，而是对着她可怜的妹妹哄她：“他早晚会杀了你，杀了我们。”  
“Я тебя выебу.”  
（操死你。）  
冬妮娅笑得更加开心，好似伊万给她讲了个笑话，她恶意地嘲笑着那个阴郁的男人：“你瞧，没有人能够忍受你，没有人能够永远陪在你身边，伊万诺维奇。你是个可怜的怪物。”  
伊万站起身，带倒了身后的椅子，发出一声怵人的巨响。他的双手撑在桌面上，向那对儿姐妹的方向探身。  
那结实的身体遮住了全部的光线，将她们年轻靓丽的脸蛋儿笼罩进黑暗的阴影之中——

“Никто не может оставить меня.”  
（没有人能离开我。）

他差点用一条破围巾，勒死了自己的妹妹。  
冬妮娅在身后发出刺耳的尖叫声，于是他便松了手，不是因为他们之间该死的血缘，仅仅是因为他感到无趣。  
她们没怎么留恋地离开了他，在他孤独又痛苦的身体里留下了一条小狗。  
那天深夜，他在一条肮脏的酒吧后巷里，遇到了一个漂亮男人。对方被他的拳头揍得呕血，却咒骂着自己，发誓永远不会离开他。  
神经病。

此时此刻  
怜悯和愧疚？作弄自己的东西，去死吧。  
伊万的脑子一直不甚清醒。  
他的狗企图咬死那个混账，但就此没了踪影。  
爱人正坐在床边慢条斯理地削着苹果，他察觉到了伊万的动静，斜睨着他。  
伊万想要开口说话，视线中却出现了一样奇怪的东西——他的半张脸被套进了金属笼子。这使他感到困惑，甚至有点无措。  
“……这是什么？”  
“这本来是洛斯的礼物，”王耀礼貌地回答了对方的疑问，并放下了手里的水果刀和削得没剩几口果肉的苹果，“现在它属于你了，亲爱的。”  
王耀走到病床前，自上而下俯视着那个被囚禁在狗笼嘴里的男人，扯下那个碍事的头罩，毫不留情地抽了对方一个响亮的巴掌。  
伊万被扇得偏过头，他知道对方并不能使出多大的力气，尽管如此，他的半边脸还是肿了起来，指甲划破了皮肤，伤口辣得他眯起了眼。他不得不在心里感谢对方提前放下了水果刀。  
“谢谢，我很喜欢。”  
他的笑容英俊而迷人。

*唯一的想法：  
我有罪。  
斯捷潘是酒精中毒后出现的人格，悲哀地复制了一部分父亲的劣性，并进化成为更加独立的人格，于是变成了没有感情的暴力怪物。  
伊万童年的愧疚之心给了那碗肉汤，于是洛斯是他仅存的良心。他的愿望很单纯，他不在乎是否拥有爱情，他只想要永远不会离开他的家人。但是，他爱王耀。


	10. 好事成双

2018年12月25日  
这里是一家州立精神病医院，即使在这个节日里，这里依然十分“热闹”。  
汉娜无聊地用指甲锉磨着自己的十指，作为前台值班的护士，她今天已经第三次抱怨起了该死的加班，让她错过了难得的假期，虽然年终奖金会相当可观。  
“叮——叮——”  
有人按响了柜台上的铃铛，旁边借着节日安排的圣诞老人玩具也跟着摇晃了两下。  
她顺着按铃上那只羊皮手套向上望去，看到了它的主人。  
那是一个贵气逼人的亚洲男人，他穿着黑色的齐腰皮草，里面套着柔软的羊绒毛衣，黑色的长发被随意束在脑后，脸上挂着礼貌的笑容，五官漂亮得惊人。  
他身后两边站着两个各有特色的英俊男人——一个穿着黑色长风衣，大半张脸藏进厚厚的围巾里，只露出那双冷漠的紫眼睛，沉默不语。另一个则是个典型的美国帅哥，金发碧眼，穿着年轻人喜欢的军绿色飞行服夹克，里面露出薄薄的T恤，笑容俊朗。  
上帝啊，这是在干什么。  
汉娜没出息地在心底惊呼出声，她做梦也没想到在圣诞节当天能在这所精神病医院里看见三个漂亮男人聚在一起出现在她面前，难道这就是圣诞老人的礼物吗？  
这他妈又不是在拍超模大赛，这是在干什么呢！

“圣诞节快乐。”王耀从玫瑰花束里抽出了一支送给了汉娜，“我之前预约了今天的探望时间，请帮我查一下我的老朋友弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦现在住在哪个房间呢？就是那个留着短胡子神神叨叨地法国人。”  
“这样说不太礼貌吧。”阿尔用胳膊肘轻轻推了一下王耀。  
“有什么关系，我也是从这里出来的。”  
“……”  
三人在护士的带领下进入1453号病房。  
金发男人正在看电视直播，他舒服地靠在沙发上，背对着所有人，看得正聚精会神，直到听见有人叫他。   
“弗兰克！”  
弗朗西斯转过头，他看到王耀的时候凝神盯了会儿，眯着那双有神的眼睛，挠了挠下巴，半晌，道：“哪来的好姑娘？”  
王耀也不恼，他拉了拉伊万的袖子，冲着弗朗西斯的方向长吁短叹了一番：“唉，你知道为什么我能出来、他出不来吗？我比他聪明多了，唉。”  
伊万也跟着点点头，牵起王耀的手放在唇边吻了吻。  
“你真没礼貌！”弗朗西斯瞪了王耀一眼，便不再理他。  
王耀手里捧着一大束玫瑰花，凑到弗朗西斯的鼻子底下，讨好般地摇了摇，“瞧吧，是好东西！”  
弗朗西斯定神望着那些新鲜的红玫瑰，它们的花瓣上还沾着几滴透明的水珠，可人得像几颗浑圆的小珍珠。他似是发了一会儿呆，然后抱起了花束，眼神中跑出了那个潜藏着的灵魂，压抑着英国人的矜持和与生俱来的傲慢，冲着王耀重复着，“谢谢，弗朗西斯会喜欢它们的。”  
于是他们“五”个人挤进了一张沙发里，安静地等着电视里主持人正准备念一段长长的祝词。  
“他们是怎么找到这个节目的。”  
“我猜是《纽约时报》，就在封面上印着……噢老天。”  
节目里的人开始跳起了傻里傻气的舞蹈，每个人的头上都顶着驯鹿或红白相间的帽子。  
临别时，王耀遇到了来巡诊的老医生——当初他们互相折磨了五年。王耀的精神头又上来了。  
“我走了，这两个人可以留在这里了。”  
王耀牵着伊万的右手和阿尔的左手，快速地把他们的手指扭成一团麻花，举到老医生的鼻子底下。  
伊万和阿尔两个人的胳膊上起了一层鸡皮。  
“你有钱吗？”医生推了推眼镜，獾一样的眼睛上下扫视王耀。  
“没有。”  
“快滚。”老医生不耐烦地挥了挥手，像在赶几只臭鸡蛋上的苍蝇，头也不回地走了。  
呸，唯利是图的庸医。

2020年12月20日  
见了鬼，你瞧那两个人竟结伴去买礼物了。  
王耀站在门口与伊万吻别，他喜欢把每一次亲吻都渲染得浓烈而郑重。等到他想要后退时，又被男人揽住后腰，等待对方更加急切亲密地索吻。  
他冲着男人挥手，目送着他和阿尔并肩离去。  
他路过信箱，冲着里面扒头瞧瞧，正如他过去几年做的那样。  
那里塞着满满当当的信，王耀从里面掏了两三次，挨个看了看那些信封上花里胡哨的邮票和地址，直到看到一张信封上写满了俄文。  
他拉开门，走进房间里，借着壁炉里的火光，轻车熟路地拆开那封不属于他的家书。  
他认识这个名字——“娜塔莉娅”。  
他很认真地读起了信的内容，遇到不认识的单词就打开手机挨个查询，他从头读了一遍，觉得没过瘾，于是捧着纸便又读了一遍，把那些墨水的字迹反反复复地吃进脑子里。  
信中倾诉着大量的爱意和悔意，她热烈地称呼伊万为“万尼亚”、“哥哥”，她希望她的哥哥能回归家庭，并忏悔她们当初不懂事一心想要离开他，而不知道外面的世界有多么冷漠。她把她的窘迫挤进文字的罅隙里，从纸上跳起，扑到读者的脸上来。  
王耀读到这里笑出声，带着一点胜利者的沾沾自喜。  
她亲切地叫着自己“娜塔莎”，软弱甚至有些卑微地抱怨着伊万为什么总爱搬家，总是不回她们的信。最后不安地嘱咐了很多句不疼不痒的话语，殷切地希望能够重新和哥哥生活在一起。  
王耀读到一些单词，比如“Мой ангел”（我的天使）、“дорогой”（亲爱的），会用舌头欣喜地反反复复念着它们。他把这些充沛的感情一并收入囊中，学着对方的口吻叫着伊万“哥哥”，只盼着能在爱人面前炫耀这份从别人那里偷来据为己有的倾慕。  
最后他心满意足地把这封信放在了一边，又拆开了另一封。  
那是他弟弟的字迹，这次读起来则快得多。  
一开始对方用一些不习惯的中文别别扭扭写了很多简陋的句子，后来写信人似乎也察觉到了这份尴尬，索性之后全部用了英文。大体是含蓄地关怀了王耀现在的生活，询问他今年回家的意愿，以及传达了父亲的叮嘱，让他不要做错事。  
他大略浏览了一下内容之后，连把那层薄纸塞回去都不愿意，随意地丢在桌子上。他在剩下的信封里翻找几下，再也找不到什么有用的东西。于是安心地将那两封家书丢进了火堆，看着它们燃成一缕轻飘飘的黑烟。  
他哼起一首耳熟的民谣，在无人的房间里如聚光灯下的名角跳着独舞，十指在空气中弹了一段间奏曲，抚摸着肉身的累累伤痕，妄想男人赐予的痛苦与爱意恰如春药，让他高声唱着——  
“Дорогой, дорогой,   
я не позволю тебе оставить меня.”  
（亲爱的，亲爱的，我永远不会让你离开我。）

END.

*啰里八嗦：  
精神上的制约才是万能钥匙。老王决不允许这段关系里出现第三个人。让他干枯，让他孤独，让他匍匐，你就是他唯一的甜心宝贝👍🏻。王耀的复仇，交织着疯癫的暴力和扭曲的爱意，他是伊万活的欲望遗产。

我深知并不是我写的好，而是我写的东西里恰巧有点你们喜欢的东西，所以非常感谢大家。  
我不擅长写长篇因为我本质是个老色批pwp屑手，讲故事节奏很快又改不了，大多数时候又总是半途而废，所以这篇内容其实也只有短短的3万字而已。  
我在我喜爱的cp里留下了我的遗产，是我存在过的痕迹，至于它们究竟如何——  
我已经躺进了坟墓，充耳不闻。


End file.
